Twisted experiment
by alexandraemily-boss
Summary: Myrnin offers Shane and Claire a way to get back to normality, but everything changes when an ancient revenge seeking vampire comes after Shane. Eve's gone completely psycho and all Michael can do is watch and wait. I'm crap summary's none of this fits.
1. The day that changed everything

**Haunted.**

**This is set during Dead Girls Dance, My little version of what would have happened if Shane's father had been captured before he could kidnapp Monica and the mayor could make any deals, meaning he would have to be saved . . differently, enjoy :)**

**I don't own morganville, it's all Rachel Caine's (jelous!)**

*Flashback*

_The only thing that filled the air was the screams of Claire Danvers, the sobs of Eve Rosser, and the angry protests of Micheal Glass. Amelie (the founder) just watched them silently, not showing any form of emotion. Shane Collins' fate had been decided, and their was nothing his friends, and the love of his life could do or say to change it._

_"It's the only way, you have asked on countless occasions for my help, and now i am offering it." Amelie finally said coolly. "Humans must pay if they cause the death of a vampire, how ever, if a vampire causes the death of another vampire, it is a completly different story."_

_Claire had to admit that it seemed a tad unfair that the vampires could just get away with killing each other like angry wolves, but right now she had no other choice than to agree, and secretly she was thankful for the lack of discapline Amelie had shown her own kind, as it was the only way of saving Shane. The only reason for her and her freinds protests was that Shane wouldn't like this, and he would delve deep into a life of self loathing and hate, Claire was still trying to figure out if Shane would rather die than become one of them._

_Shane was locked in a cage in founders square, awaiting death, completely oblivious to his newly decided fate, Claire sat in a chair in the founders building overlooking the square. Her and her two best friends had been summoned by Amelie not even an hour ago to be informed of her decision._

_They had thought it would be good news, that Shane was being released, whichn in a way was true, but he would still be trapped in the prison he hated to call home, being changed meant he could truly never leave, and Claire new to well that leaving would mean more to Shane than any other Morganville resident._

_No, she thought, it has to be this way. Surely he would rather have this fate than die. Claire had hoped Shane's father, Frank Collins the notorious vampire hunter, would have come to his rescue, but the idiot had gotten himself captured trying to kill off Oliver, in common ground, in broad daylight. Idiot, Claire couldn't believe anybody would be so stupid. _

_The only reason Amelie finally agreed to helping was that she knew Claire would never be the same after his death. She wouldn't be Amelies little pet anymore, that was for sure._

_"It's time." Amelie said as she left the room, to change Shane's life. For the better? Claire was unsure, but it would certainly effect all their lives forever._

_*_Now_*_

"Claire.." Shane's voice soothed her out of her memories. "Are you ok?"

During the two years since Shane's change the residents of the glass house had learned to cope, Shane had come to terms witht the change. Micheal had also been changed the day before Shane and for similar reasons, he had also been trapped, but in the glass house as a ghost, rather than a prisoner in a cage. He had seemed to come to terms easier than Shane, technically he was already a creature of the night, as he vanished during the day, but being a vampire somehow suited him.

"Yeah, i'm fine i was just, thinking." Claire assured him, she still loved him more than her heart could take, and she had been there every step of the way to help him through the change.

"You think to much" Shane joked. They laughed together and resorted to a play fight.

Even though Shane had come to terms with his fate, these happy moments were rare these day's his personality bounced from happy to phsychotic sometimes, even so Claire loved him with all she had.

There fun was cut short, not due to a personality flip from Shane, but the Jaws theme tunes blaring from Claire's phone,meaning one thing, Myrnin.

"Well, i have to get off for an hour or so," Claire told Shane once she got of the phone. "Myrnin needs me."

Shane made an angry noise in his throat, meaning he didn't want her to leave, but then giving in knowing he had no other choice. "I'll miss you." He said. "I love you."

"I love you to" Claire said before embracing him in a passionate kiss. "But now i really need to go."

So she left the house and walked through the streets of Morganville, it was almost sunset, not a safe time to be out as most Morganville reidents know. But Claire had never been one to care, for starters she had the founders protection, so no vampire in their right mind would lay a fang on her, and even if they did, Shane had become so protective of her that no doubt he would be there in a matter of seconds to defend her honour.

She reached the alley by the Day house and entered Myrnins lab.

"What was so urgent Myrnin?" Claire asked as she saw him seated behind his desk, pouring over a book, not just any book, the book Claire had almost died trying to get all those years ago. Amelie had trusted Myrnin to go over the book, all he had told Claire was that he was looking for something, but he wouldn't tell her what it was.

"Little Claire, I have found it, the page i've been looking for." he told her excitedly

"Does this mean you're finally going to tell me what it is?" Claire asked, she was allmost amused, Myrnin was allways like this, Claire loved it about him, he was like a child.

"In time, little Claire be patient." That was probally the best answer she could get out of him, she had learned not to push Myrnin.

So, she just watched him for a while, pacing up and down the lab, growing more and more nervous.

Until Finally he spoke. "This, is probably the most dangerous and most usefull code that needed to be cracked." he began, Claire honestly didn't know what the hell he meant but she nodded anyway. "The book is made up of codes, this is why Amelie asked me to read through it and crack them, what with my great intellegence." Claire allmost laughed at this, Myrnin was so big headed.

Then he went quite again for a while, he looked as though he was trying to figure out how to tell her what was going on, o she didn't push him.

"Claire, have you ever heard of half breeds?" He asked

"no" Claire replied, she was honetly confused now.

"i mean we can create something half human, half vampire..."

**This is my attempt at a cliff hanger, but everyone's probably thinking, LAME. So please review and help me a this is my first fanfic.**

**Alex x**


	2. That's Sick

**That's sick.**

**I realised in the last chapter I titled it "haunted" that was a mistake, I was getting confused with another story :/ sorry.**

**I don't own Morganville, Rachel Caine does **

_"Claire, have you ever heard of half breeds?" He asked_

_"No" Claire replied, she was honestly confused now._

_"I mean we can create something half human, half vampire..."_

Claire stood there in silence, she knew exactly were he was going with this now. She had actually thought about it in the past few years, whether it would be possible for her and Shane to have a family of their own. But not this way, what Myrnin wanted to do was just, sick.

"Myrnin." Claire gasped, truly shocked at what he was asking of her. "Are you seriously asking me, to risk the lives of my future children for some, twisted experiment?"

"No, no Claire you misunderstood me." He began, 'yeah right' Claire thought. "For centuries there have been human / vampire relationships and they haven't been able to reproduce."

"Well, why do I have to be the one to test out this theory?" Claire was so angry, she was sick of Myrnin and Amelie screwing up her life, first changing Shane and now this! She had to draw the line somewhere.

"Shane had already agreed, it pains him that he can't start a family with you and this is the only way." Myrnin replied to her outburst of anger.

"I don't believe you, he would have spoken to me about it, and how does he expect to raise a child with his outbursts." Claire retorted.

"Claire are you forgetting the cure we developed." Myrnin seemed amused about something.

"Shane was given the serum, just like all the other vamps." Claire didn't understand what was going on.

"No he didn't, he refused, at the time he was still finding hard adjusting, he seemed to think that taking _our_ medicine would make him more like one of _us." _Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing, he _refused, _what was he thinking. Although she had to admit it did explain a lot.

"Why is this the first I've heard of it, my life could have been at stake." Claire was becoming angrier and angrier towards Shane, first he had agreed for her body to play host to some demonic child, and now she found out he could have killed her at any time over the last two years, because he was to selfish to accept who he was.

"Claire, please don't be angry with Shane. The reason nobody told you of his disobedience, was that we ourselves were unaware; I figured it out over the past few months when I had to listen to you complain of his behaviour. I confronted him and he confessed, he is due to take the serum in one week, when it has developed." Myrnin answered her question so simply.

"Why has he changed his mind all of a sudden?" As soon as Claire asked she realised it was because he wanted to start a family and to do that his behaviour must change.

The realisation on her face must have shown, because Myrnin never answered her question. He just continued trying to persuade her to carry out this "theory".

"Claire please let me explain what I have found out?" He asked.

"Ok, you can explain, but that doesn't mean I'm going to agree with anything you say." Claire sniped at him, even though Shane had agreed to take the serum, she was still angry to the core about the situation he had gotten them into.

"Well, the implantation is exactly the same as human reproduction, you will be glad to hear." He added that last part with a smirk, Claire suspected that Myrnin hadn't ever experienced physical love as a human, every time it was mentioned he giggled like a school girl.

"Well then why has it never been able to happen before." She asked.

"Ah, now that's the interesting part." He was getting excited, like a child. "A human female would usually die if the spawn of a vampire was inside her." This was not making her feel any better. "However, I have found the chemicals involved in creating a medicine that would temporarily change the mother into a vampire so she could carry the child."

Everything went quiet, so not only did she have to carry a half breed child, she would have to become a _vampire_. What?

"For starters I didn't think vampires could reproduce, and second, if I was a vampire then the child wouldn't be a half breed." This conversation was getting too much for her, there was far too much to think about even with her rather superior intelligence.

"True vampires cannot reproduce; they could however carry a child, kind of like humans have surrogates. Male vampires can reproduce, but only with a human, this however hasn't happened for centuries, due to the loss of the book. When a human becomes impregnated with vampire's seed, they would eventually die, unless they took the serum within the first week of pregnancy." She understood now.

She couldn't believe Shane wanted a child this badly; it kind of warmed her heart to think it.

"Ok, tell me what I have to do." Claire gave in.


	3. Do you want this?

**Do you want this?**

**Firstly I want to apologise for me rambling on in the last chapter, I had to explain everything other wise I don't think it would have made much sense, but I do think I went a bit over the top.**

**Secondly I want to thank;**

**Vamp lover 1****, my first reviewer :D I do agree the maybe I should have left the bit with Myrnin til chapter two but oh well what's done is done lol.**

**Truth's lie****, (love the name btw.) I hope you follow my story. I honestly didn't think I was writing that well but thank you anyway.**

**Lauren Jade Hunter****, I know you didn't read the story, because you told me you didn't earlier and you only reviewed it coz I told you to but cheers anyway luv. 3**

**But enough of my babble, enjoy chapter 3.**

As Claire arrived home to the Glass house, her first thoughts were, kill Shane. Sure enough, there he was, sat on the sofa playing his favourite zombie shooting game.

He looked round as he heard her enter the room and smiled at her, but then his smile turned to confusion when he saw the look of anger on her face.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, as if you don't know, Claire thought.

"You!"

"What have I done now?" He asked in a joking voice, Claire was clearly not in the mood for joking.

"You just. . . you can't . . . Grrr!" Claire couldn't speak through her anger, so she stormed into the kitchen, hoping to find Eve, unfortunately she walked into an empty room, and was followed by Shane.

He wrapped her up in a warm embrace and her anger seemed to flow away, she hated that he could do that.

"Shane, I love you and I know you eager to start a family, but did it have to be like this?" She asked him, in a much softer voice.

"Oh, that. Listen Claire I couldn't think of a right time to tell you, I was an idiot. Just hear me out, please?" He was so cute when he begged.

"Go on then." She tried to sound firm, but she knew she'd failed.

"We're never going to have the life I'd once planned for us. Before I was changed, I thought about what our future would be like, marriage, kids, the whole thing. For the past year I've thought that dream was gone, but Amelie approached me, told me all about the book and the serum, and, well, I couldn't resist. I knew you'd be mad, but I though you would at least be a little happy."

Oh now she felt bad, he really had thought about this, even before he'd been changed. They weren't even together very long before that. She couldn't believe she meant that much to him.

"Shane, of course I want to have a family with you, I just don't want _us_ to be the experiment." She knew that they would be, she just wanted to try and fight it a little longer.

"Babe, it's not like anything can go wrong, Amelie told me all about how they used to this in the past for people with our situation." Man, he was really fighting for this. "And, it's Myrnin making the serum, he created the cure for vamps without anything going wrong, this should be easy for him."

That reminded her of another thing she was angry with him for.

"You never took the serum, why Shane? You could have killed me!" She still couldn't quite get it into her head that he would put her in danger like that.

"You know how hard it was for me to come to terms with, over time I forgot, but it's not just you noticing my little outbursts anymore, I'm taking it next week." He said, very matter of factly.

"I know Myrnin told me."

They were quiet for a while, probably both thinking hard about what they were going to be taking part in. Shane was the one to break the silence.

"So, do you wanna do it? Do you want this life with me Claire, because I know I do."

She thought very long and hard about what she was agreeing to, this was Shane, love of her life, asking her to have children with him, how the hell could she say no.

"I do." Was all she said, but she knew it was enough.

He met her lips with his, hard and passionately, it went on for about 10 minutes until they were interrupted by a cough.

"What are you two so happy about?" Eve was home.

Shane looked from Claire to Eve and then said,

"We're having a baby."


	4. Serum Time

**Serum time.**

**a MASSIVE shout out to ****LaraandKurtisfan97****, you legend! i totally stole your idea to start with a flash back in Valentines day (which you should all read btw, it's awesome) hope you don't mind lol. thanks for the review i know when i reviewed your's it wasn't quite that detailed, but i'll try harder when you update lol.**

**MarkedVamp12**** short but sweet, still appreciated :) i hope you keep reading.**

**I've decided to do some P.O.V's this chapter, cos i love reading them lol.**

**Anyway, i don't own this Rachel Caine does, enjoy.**

After explaining everything to Eve and Micheal, The entire week was spent explaing and talking, it seemed to fly by and it was time for Shane to take his serum. Claire went with him so she could let Myrnin know what she had decided.

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

Claire and i were walking to Myrnins lab, it was such a peacful night, very rare in Morganville. Claire looked as gorgeous as ever, and happy to. I was so glad that i was the one to put that beautiful smile on her face.

"Are you ok?" She was so cute, allways making sure everybody ok. "Your sure your ready for this?"

I stopped walking and tilted her head up so I could meet those beautiful eyes with mine. "Claire, I know i was stupid to put you in danger by not taking the serum, and i appologise for that." I truely was sorry, how could i have been such a dick? "But if we're gonna have a family, i need to stop being so selfish."

Her eyes started to well up, god she was beautiful.

"Come on, lets do this."

We reached Myrnins lab and went inside, even now that i was a vampire, the guy still gave me the creeps.

But then i could feel something inside me, oh shit! It was the feeling i got before i had one of my 'mood swings'. Not now, why now?

Anger started to burn up inside me, i looked around and suddenly felt angry at everything. Claire, the bitch that let Amelie change me. What the fuck was she smiling about? And Myrnin stood there loking all proud, he shouldn't be, what has he ever done, seriously. That test tube filled with blood or _'serum'. _Well, they had another thing coming, why would i want to take vampire drugs! No way i wasn't a freak like the rest of them even Micheal, allways playing guitar, what a dueche!

"Shane would you like to take a seat?" Myrnin asked me.

"No, why the fuck would i sit in your chair!" yeah, that'll show him, dick!

"Oh shit, not now Shane." Claire looked up at me, trying to plead with me to 'snap out of it'.

"Claire, fuck off!" i started to walk towards the door . . .

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

As Shane started to walk towards the door, i couldn't help but feel a little hurt, i mean sure i was used to it by now, it had been 2 years, but still, ouch.

Myrnin lunged for Shane and pinned him to the floor, sure Shane was badass, but no match for Myrnin.

"Get the hell off me man!" Shane's voice had gotten deeper, it allways brought a chill to my spine to hear it.

"Claire, the serum, get the serum!" Myrnin shouted at me, totally ignoring Shane

I practically jumped across to the other end of the lab were the serum was.

"Got it." I was back by Shane and Myrnin, He had him completely bound, Shane couldn't move his arms or legs, i didn't quite know how Myrnin was gonna inject him, but then i realised i was gonna have to do it, damn!

I got a syringe from a convieniently near by table, and took in the whole serum.

"were do i do it?"

"On the vein in his elbow crease." It was actually handy that Shane was bound up, it had made him tense up and the vein was already protruding.

"You. Can't. Force. Me!" Shane was not happy at all. He could barely speak, i hated that i had to do this to him, i knew he would be fine with it later. So i plunged the syringe into his throbbing vein.

Shane screached out in a note that only a vampire could produce.

He started to twitch on the floor.

"Myrnin!" This didn't happen to the others, Something was _very_ wrong.

"Claire, don't panick it's ok." He was lying, she could she the look of confusion in his eyes.

He stopped moving, he just lay there, completely still.

"Myrnin, what did you give him?" I was so scared.

"The serum, i swear it was the same as the others." Doesn't fucking look like it, I thought.

But then, he moved, relief swept over me his eyelids fluttered and he whispered only one word before passing out again,

"Claire . "

**Review please :)**


	5. Back to reality

**Back to reality**

**Another shout out to ****Laraandkurtisfan97**** and to ****Ravenchenell****, sorry they aren't very detailed, but you know how very grateful i am for your reviews and adding me to your favourites :)**

**This Chaper is going to be in P.O.V's again, **

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy :)**

*Shane's P.O.V*

All i could see was Claire's face looking down at me, filled with worry. I wanted to assure her i was ok and try to call out her name, but it just came out as a whisper, and then i blacked out.

When i came to i was still lying on the floor of Myrnin's lab, Claire and Myrnin were deep in conversation not to far from me. Instead of immediately letting them know i was ok, i decided to find out what they were talking about.

"I can't beleive you got this wrong Myrnin, I thought you were supposed to be clever!" Man, Claire sounded pissed. I wonder just what went wrong, what was gonna happen to me, judging by how mad Claire was, i was guessing it wasn't good.

"All great scientists make mistakes young Claire, it is nothing to get worked up about."

"Nothing to get worked up about!" Claire really wasn't happy. "You could've killed him!"

Holy shit, i could've died, what the hell had Myrnin mixed the serum with.

"Claire, do not speak such obscenities!"

"Well, it's true, you saw what happened."

"True, it wasn't good, but i knew he wouldn't die."

Ok, i'd heard enough, time to make myself known.

"Claire, Claire" Damn, i didn't realise how sore my throught was, my voice was barely noticeable it was that raspy.

"SHANE" Claire ran to be by my side, i loved how loyal she was to me, even though not long ago i was being a total dick.

"Oh Shane, thank god your allright." She embraced me in a tight hug, which really hurt, the pain must have shown, because she quickly pulled away looking guilty.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't realise. ."

"It's ok, it was worth it." It really had been worth the pain, just to feel those arms around me.

It felt so good, looking into those big, beautiful eyes, i could just stare at them forever, unfortuneatly Myrnin drew me out of my trance.

"Shane, you are proably aware that there were some complications after you were given the serum." well, duh!

"What happened?" I asked, wishing somebody would just tell me already.

A silence filled the room, i looked from Claire to Myrnin, neither of them were meeting each other's gaze, oh god, this really wasn't good.

"Well," Myrnin began. "After you took the serum, you experienced a fit, after the fit was over you blacked out for about 20 minutes. During these 20 minutes i worked out what went wrong."

Oh wow, way to state the obvious, "What went wrong."

"Well, instead of using the serum that cured all the other vampires, i tried to use something out of the book, and, well, it didn't exactly go wrong, it just wasn't what we were expecting.."

"Would somebody please tell me what has happned to me!"

*Claire's P.O.V*

Shane was getting angry, i don't see why, i'm sure he would be thrilled with what happened, just not what it means for me.

"Shane you have to understand, this is very hard for us to say." I hoped that the sound of my voice would sooth him, it usually did, but it just wasn't working now,

"Claire, i don't care how hard it is, just tell me straight."

I hated seeing him this distressed, i knew he would be thrilled, but when i told him the rest, oh man, i don't even know if he'll want to stay with me after this.

"Well Shane, your human again."

I was glad at the look of pure happyness that spread over his face, but it broke my heart to hear what he said next,

"Oh my god, Claire, do you realise what this means, we can have our baby, a human baby, no complications at all." He looked so happy.

"There's something else you should know Shane, Amelie came by while you were unconscious." This was so hard.

"What did she say babe?"

"Now that your human, you can't carry out the experiment to produce a half breed."

"Well obviously." Shane still looked happy, he really didn't have a clue what i was trying to tell him.

"You don't have to take part in the experiment," I repeated "But i do."

"Claire, what are you trying to say?"

Why did he have to be so damn cute, i couldn't break his heart, but i knew i had to.

"Amelie still wants me to be the mother of a half breed."

This was probably the longest most awkward silence in the history of long awkward silence's. I hated that i had to do this, but what Amelie say's go's, and i was under her protection so i had to comply. The fact that i would be carrying a child that wasn't Shane's, really was hard, but not as hard as hearing who the father would be.

"So," Shane finally broke the silence, "Your gonna be havin' a baby, i'm not gonna be the dad, who is?

"It's . .

**Oh cliffy, i'm a bastard! I really need your opinion on who you think the dad should be, so please, please pleeeeeeasse review and i will give you all huge cyber hugs :) **

**Alex xx**


	6. New Father

**New father.**

**I was very happy about all the reviews i got for the last chapter, i know it was harsh to leave you all on a cliffy, insert evil laugh. ;)**

**Firstly i wanna thank ****Laraandkurtisfan97****, ****MyImmortalxo****, ****TotallyinLOVE53****, ****markedvamp12**** and ****KatieeAnnSalibaa****, all your reviews are very much appreciated and thankyou for your suggestions :)**

**And thankyou to everyone who read but didn't review, i still appreciate that i'm acknowledged lol XD.**

**Anyway, I don't own it's all Rachel Caines.**

**Enjoy and review.**

The air in Myrnin's lab was suffocating, the atmosphere was so tense, Claire just wanted to leave and hide from this problem, but that was the cowards way out. She would face this head on.

*_Flashback_*

_During the time Shane had been passed out, Amelie had been informed of what Myrnin had done, and to put it bluntly, was pissed!_

_She strolled into the lab with grace that could only come from centuries of practice. She looked straight at Myrnin with that glare Claire had recieved on many occasioins, she felt bad for Myrnin as she knew how painful it was._

_"You idiot" She hadn't raised her voice, but the effect was worse, it was filled with dissapointment and loathing. "how could you have done something so stupid without even consulting me first!"_

_"It was a mistake my lady, I was unaware this would happen." Myrnin was grovelling, actually grovelling at her feet, Claire had never seen Myrnin like this, and it discusted her._

_"Can somebody please tell me what went wrong?" Claire was still unaware what all the fuss was about, but she knew it wasn't good._

_"Myrnin here, has tried to use medicine from the book to cure your little boyfriend, but the idiot got the formula's mixed up and made the wrong serum." Amelie's gaze never wandered from Myrnin as she spoke, she continued to threaten him with her eye's, daring him to justify himself._

_"What did you give him Myrnin?" Claires voice was quivering, she feared the worst._

_"To make a long story short, Shane is human again."_

_About a million and one thoughts ran through Claires mind, she was, ofcourse exstatic for Shane, knowing how thrilled he would be to be freed from his immortal chains, but nothing prepared her for what Amelie said next._

_"I have already found some-one else for you to carry out the half breed experiment with."_

_"What!" Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing, she still had to play a part in this deluded sceem, she had to have a baby with somebody who wasn't Shane!_

_"I understand this must be hard for you to hear, but you are under my protection and you will do as i say." Amelie didn't understand, she never did, as long as what she wanted happened, who cares if Claires relationship hangs in the balance._

_"Is there nobody else?" She knew she was fighting a lost cause, Amelie's mind was made up._

_"No." Was all Amelie said, she started to walk away, but Claire stopped her,_

_"Wait" She turned around, "Who do i have to, erm, do this with?"_

_She waited for what felt like a life time before Amelie answered her with one, simple name, the name Claire really didn't want to hear, but she knew there was no getting out of this,_

_"Myrnin."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"So," Shane finally broke the silence, "Your gonna be havin' a baby, i'm not gonna be the dad, who is?

"It's . . " Claire couldn't bring herself to tell him, she knew it would break his heart. Well he had to find out sooner or later,

"Shane it's Myrnin!" She blurted out, and then the tears started to flow, she broke down, praying in her head that Shane wouldn't leave her.

She felt his arms wrap around her and all the bad things in the world faded away.

"Claire this will be so hard, but we can make it through, we will have our own family, just not as soon as i hoped."

Thank-god, she was so relieved, she knew he wasn't as ok as he said, after they broke apart she could see him giving Myrnin a look that could kill, and Claire couldn't help feel a little sorry for Myrnin, he had already been given a deadly look from Amelie, and now he was getting it from Shane, this wasn't his fault, he hadn't asked for it.

"Listen Myrnin, we're gonna have to find some other way of conception, cos' there's no way in hell your having sex with _my_ Claire!" Claire was thank-full for this, she really didn't want the awkwardness of sleeping with Myrnin.

"Not to worry young man, i had no intention of doing so." Myrnin told them, "I really do think we should talk about the ins and outs of this whole thing though, it is a rather serious situation we're in."

He wasn't wrong there, Claire was still coming to terms with the whole thing herself. After hours of talking they arranged to go to the hospital the and discuss how they would do this, the appointment wouldn't be for another two weeks. Claire was just thank-full she had two weeks before her life came crashing down on her,

The hospital appointment rolled around allmost to quickly in Claire's opinion and they were in the waiting room, Shane had decided he didn't want to be there as it would be to painful, which left just Claire and Myrnin, which was, as you can imagine, awkward.

Finally they were ready to be seen, this was just un-natural, everybody who Claire had told was completely freaked out by it, Eve wouldn't stop asking questions, Micheal was, well Micheal and didn't really say much apart from swear he would talk to Amelie and try talk her out of it, which, obviously failed. Everyone was so thrilled Shane was human again, Claire was relieved he wasn;t having personality flips anymore, and they could get back to normal, Claire had never slept with Shane when he was human before, and she had to admit it was a lot more meaningful.

Claire lay on the doctors table, avoiding Myrnin's gaze, and was thrilled when the doctor came in to break the awkward silence.

"Well Claire, first off, i need to check you out, make sure you are capable of doing this and the we can send you down to the other room to get this stared." He spoke in a freindly voice that calmed her nerves completely.

"Ok, thankyou doctor."

After finishing the tests, the doctor looked confused and left the room, as he left, the awkward silence returned. That was until Myrnin broke it,

"I hope everythig's ok little Claire, he didn't seem to pleased."

"I know, Myrnin i'm so scared." Claire was on the verge of tears, she knew something was wrong, she could tell, doctors don't leave a room like that unless there is.

They just gazed at each other for what felt like eternity, Myrnin was just about to speak whe the doctor returned.

"May i speak ith Claire alone, please." Oh shit, this really wasn;t good.

Myrnin left the room looking puzzled, and the doctor turned to Claire,

"I'm afraid you cannot go through with Amelie's experiment Claire."

"Oh god, why not? Is something wrong?" She was seriously worried now, but relieved she didn't have to mother Myrnin's baby.

"Nothing's wrong Claire."

"Well, then why can't i go through with it?"

"Your already 2 weeks pregnant."

**I know everyone wanted Micheal to be the dad, but i thought i would surprise you, i really don't want this to be like all the other Claire's pregnant storie's, so expect the unexpected next chapter :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Alex xx**


	7. We'll Do It

**We'll do it.**

**Hey, I'm back baby :) firstly i was going to start with some well deserved shout outs, but i rambled a bit so, they **_**are**_** at the bottom, don't panick lol.**

**This chapter might be long, because i need to kill **_**alot**_** of time today, but who knows i might make it short. :/**

**I don't own anything to do with Morganville, Rachel Caine does :(**

**Enjoy, the 7th installment to my random story that for some reason, people seem to like lol.**

Claire sat on the table in the doctors room in complete disbelief, she was _pregant_? It had been about 10 minutes since she had been told, and she still hadn't spoken, at first she had been over the moon, but then the thought of Amelie dawned on her, surely she wouldn't allow this, it clearly interfeared with her sick little plans.

"Claire?" The doctor stirred her out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" She knew he couldn't be wrong, she just hoped he was, she really didn't know what Amelie would do, she hoped she wouldn't order for a termination, Claire couldn't take that.

"Yes Claire, i am very sure, quite frankly i am pleased for you that wont have to go through with what Amelie wants, although, best not tell her i said that ay?" So, she wasn't the only one who thought Amelie was nuts, interesting.

"I'm not that thrilled to be honest, I really don't think she's gonna be happy about this, i don't think i could take getting rid of it." She could feel the tears in her eyes, this was something she had been wanting deep down, since she had first started seeing Shane, to have a child with him, and now it was going to be taken away by Amelie.

"Oh, now, i don;t think even Amelie is that cold." She could hear the disbelief in his voice, and nothing he said was making her feel any better.

"Can you send Myrnin back in now, i think i should let him know."

The doctor left the room to fetch Myrnin, as soon as he left, the tears that had been resting in claire's eyes fell down her face and stained her shirt. She hadn't been prepared for this today.

"Oh, little Claire, what's wrong?" She smiled as she heard Myrnin's voice, he allways made her feel better, she didn't know why, because he was a bit weird, but lovely all the same.

"Myrnin, i'm already pregnant." He watched her sob, he had a confused look on his face,

"Oh, i see, how did i do that?"

"No, Myrnin it's Shane's not your's." She knew Myrnin allways made her feel better, even if he didn't mean to, he just amused her with his simple-ness sometimes.

She was laughing quite hard now, and eventually Myrnin joined her, she stopped abruptly when it dawned on her she was going to have to tell Shane, and Amelie, this really would brake Shane's heart, but she knew she couldn't keep anything from him, he would know something was wrong, he always did.

After a while, the doctor came back into the room, told her about hospital appointments, and everything she would need to do and after what felt like day's, she was allowed to leave.

Eve was waiting out side the hospital in her errm, lovely herse. Claire had never really understood the attraction with that car, but as soon as Eve had seen it, she completely fell out off love with the caddy.

"Hey Claire bear, how did it go, are you errmm you know?" Eve gave her a sympathetic look as she settled in the passenger seat.

"Yes." As soon as Claire said this Eve's facial expression changed to one of complete anger.

"I still can't believe Amelie's making you do this! That bitch!"

"Eve, i am pregnant, but it's not Myrnin's." Eve looked at Claire in disgust,

"Oh my god, you mean she decided on someone else, is it Oliver, oh god Claire, tell me it isn't." 

"It's Shane's." As she said that a smile spread over her face and Eve looked at her, completely confused,

"I was sat in the room getting checked out, and the doctor told me i was already 2 weeks pregnant."

Eve's look of happyness faded almost as fast as Claires,

"Amelie's not gonna like that."

"I know, i'm so scared she'll make me get rid of it or something, Shane would be crushed."

Neither spoke until they got to the Glass house, both deep in thought of what they were gonna do.

As they reached the front porch, Eve grabbed Claires wrist and looked deep into her eye's before speaking,

"Claire, i promise this is going to be ok, i'll take Micheal upstairs so you can talk to Shane."

Claire nodded and they continued up the steps and walked through the front door. Shane, who was sat playing video games as usual, turned and looked straight at Claire, they starred into each other eye's, but their moment was ended all to quickly by Eve ushering Micheal upstairs, he looked as though he was going to protest. No-one in their right mind would argue with Eve, so he followed her up stairs.

_*Shane P.O.V*_

Claire sat next to me on the sofa, and i could tell something was wrong, she had just gotten back from the hospital and was probably now pregnant with _Myrnin's_ baby. I still loved her though, and i knew i would stick by her for this.

"Claire, babe? Whats wrong?" I knew she would probably just be upset about what had gone on today,

"Shane, i don't really know how to tell you this, so i'm just gonna say it."

"Ok" I really didn't know what was wrong, but i hated seeing Claire upset, i allways felt like i should make the pain go away, but this seemed like more.

"I'm pregnant."

I started laughing, did she think i didn't know were she'd been, wait, obviously she knew i knew, she had asked me to go with her, but i thought it would be to hard, she understood.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, i already knew that, i thought it was something serious."

"Shane, you don't understand, I'm 2 weeks pregnant."

I stopped laughing, that meant it was my baby. At first i was pleased, this is what i'd been wanting, but then i remembered about Amelie, this wasn't going to end well.

"Wow, have you told Amelie yet?"

"No i don't dare."

I thought for a while, about how great it would all be, about what would happen if Amelie made us get rid of our baby, about what would happen if she let us keep it. Then i was angry that i even thought that, 'if she let us keep it', it was no way her choice, i knew she was queen bitch around here, worse than Monica, but no way was i gonna let her destroy my family, for her little games.

"We need to get out of here. Now" I made the decision almost instantly, and i meant it, the only way mine and Claire's baby would be safe, was if he/she was well away from Amelie, then finally Claire would be safe also.

"Shane, seriously think about what you've just said." Claire looked hopeless, she knew running away wouldn't work, and deep down, so did I.

"Yeah, i suppose your right, but we need to deal with this somehow, no way am i gonna let Amelie fuck this up, it's so perfect, i'm human again, i've got you, and now we have a baby on the way."

"Almost seems to good to be true." I hated that Claire thought like that, but this was Morganville, she had a point.

I knew she was right, but i still wanted to leave, start our family somewhere else, forget all about Morganville, it would be great, so much better than the last time i left.

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

Shane had dropped the 'running away idea' but i knew he was still thinking about it, well i wasn't leaving, and he wouldn't leave without me.

"Shane, I think i'm gonna go speak to Amelie, see what she say's"

He just looked at me, and nodded. I know he had a lot to think about, so i didn't think anything of it and left for the day house.

When i got there, Grama' Day was sat on the porch, as expected, and she invited me in, so as usual when i needed Amelie, i went straight up to the bathroom and entered.

I walked into Amelie's study, and as usual, there was Amelie, making her chair look like a throne as she sat looking at me, as if she had been expecting me, which to be fair, she probably had.

"Claire." Amelie showed no emotion when she said my name, so i wasn't sure if she was pleased to see me or not.

"Hello, I came to speak with you."

"Obviously, you took your time aswell, i thought you would have come to me as soon as you knew, however, i was disapointed."

That was weird, did she know i was pregnant? I was confused, if she did know, why was she being polite to me, shouldn't she have ripped my head off by now?

"Yes Claire, i know about the child which you and your little boyfriend managed to concieve. Very clever of you." She thought i'd done it on purpose. oh crap.

"This wasn't planned, i wasn't trying to sabotage your project."

"Well then if it wasn't planned, it was a mistake, so you wont mind getting rid of the child and carrying out what i have previously asked of you." It hurt that someone would call my baby a mistake and the cold anger in Amelie's voice made it so much worse.

"No, please, can't i just carry out the experiment after my baby's born, i don't mind." Please agree with this.

"No, you will not be able to carry out the experiment afterwards, you will not be able to raise a half breed if you already have a child, it takes alot of time and patience."

"Well, why can't you find somebody else." I was so pissed off, why did everything have to fall on me?

"There are only a few under my command in Morganville." 

"I thought all of Morganville was under you command?" I asked sarcastically, yeah that'll show her!

Her eye's thinned a my sarcasm, and she was right in my face with the blink of an eye.

"Yes, Claire" She spat at me, "I am in control of Morganville as a whole, but there are only few i am patron to, you knew what i meant, so don't try to be clever."

Perhaps pissing her off, wasn't the best idea right now.

"You've got one week, if you can find somebody, willing to go through with it, then you may keep your child." This made me perk up a bit, maybe it wouldn't be hard to find somebody. "However, if you fail, then it will prove you are the only one who can do it, and i shall be forced to take, drastic action."

And with that, she waved me away, i took the oportunity and got the hell out of there before she could change her mind.

_*Eve's P.O.V*_

Micheal and i returned downstairs as soon as Claire left.

We found Shane sitting on the sofa, starring into the black screen of the t.v.

"Hey. Shane? You ok man?" Micheal asked him, i told him what was going on while we were upstairs.

"Yeah, i think i'm gonna go cook some chilli, clear my head abit."

"Easy on the death sauce, i know your sad but, just don't!" He laughed, but i was being quite serious.

He left, Micheal and i sat in silence for a minute, trying to get our heads round the situation.

"Hey, you ever thought about kids?" I was in shock when he asked me, I really hadn't thought about it, i mean Micheal of all people.

"Yeah, maybe in the future." I knew it might never happen with Micheal, Claire had told us about the serum, and obviously that gave us knew hope but, i didn't really fancy being on the recieving end of an experiment.

That subject didn't come up again, and we started talking about nothing, which is all we ever really talk about.

Just as we started getting into a debate about whether or not Metallica are the best band on the earth, which they totally are, Claire came through the door, looking troubled, as she often did these day's, i really felt for her, if only there was some way i could help.

"Hey guys, have you seen Shane?" Man, she sounded so glum.

"He's in the kitchen Claire bear."

She mumbled her thanks and went to find Shane. I really did feel for her, those two couldn't get a break.

I turned to try and carry on my debate with Micheal, but i noticed her had a weird look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He really did look odd, it was like he was straining.

"I'm listening." 

"To wh-" oh he was listening to Shane and Claire, i hated that he had vamp super hearing and i didn't, lucky!

"What are they saying?" He didn't answer me, he just shushed me and moved closer to the kitchen door, so i followed.

I pressed my ear up to the door and listened,

"-said i've got one week to find somebody else to do it." That was Claire, she had obviously been to see Amelie, who was being a bitch from the sounds of it, if she wasn't so tough i would so stake her!

"Or what, really Claire, just tell me what she's gonna do." Shane didn't sound happy

"She said she'll have to take drastic action, so basically, i find somebody to have a half vamp baby, or our baby die's." I could hear her voice cracking towards the end of her sentence.

I looked at Micheal, his eye's said it all, we had to do it, not just for Claire and Shane, but because it would be amazing. I can't believe i hadn't thought of it before, how stupid do i feel?

Just as i heard Claire completely break down, Micheal opened the kitchen door, i followed behind him.

Claire and Shane looked up at us, and just as Shane was about to speak, Micheal cut in,

"We'll do it."

**OOO, tell me what you think, it might have sucked, i was rambling, and it wasn't as long as i said but oh well lol.**

**Here are the shout out's to my lovely reviewers, as promised :D**

**I'mAColdOne****, i want to say sorry because you reviewed chapter 5 and i didn't give you a shout out, but i didn't read your review until after i'd posted chapter 6, sorry :), but thankyou for following this strange little tale i've got going on here, and your story is AWESOME! everyone should read it, ****dear dead diary****, it is seriously **_**very**_** funny!**

**Laraandkurtisfan97,**** As allways you are very loyal with your reviews, which i really do appreciate :) I love it when you tell me what you think is gonna happen, because it's usually better than what i'd thought of and i use your idea's instead lol.**

**iluvmcgowanboys123****, Your new, lol. but thankyou for telling me what you think, keep reading and reviewing, i would love to hear more of your opinion.**

**KatieeAnnSalibaa****, You seem to be following the story, which i am obviously very happy about :) thanks for reviewing, i hope you like this next chappy.**

**MyImmortalxo****, Hello again, I was going to go with Oliver or Micheal, but then i thought i was just make it a completely weird story and chose Myrnin, glad you were shocked, i hope you keep reading, and thanks for the reviews :D**

**Thanks for reading, Alex x**


	8. Big Mistake

**Big Mistake.**

**Shout out's to; ****VampSpaz****, ****H4ppyV4mpir3xH****, ****I'mAColdOne**** and **

**Shaddow Kissed 4eva****, You bunch of Awesome people :D.**

**Here's another Chapter, might not be that good 'cos I don't have any idea's I'm just writing it coz I'm bored, on a Saturday night, which is depressing lol.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Try to enjoy it lol.**

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

Michael and Eve? I never really thought of them doing something like this, they were always arguing, maybe this would put a stop to all the rows.

I was sitting with Claire in the kitchen, eating our dinner. Michael had gone to speak with Amelie about his and Eve's decision. Eve was in the living room, probably trying to get her head around what she'd signed up for.

"I still can't believe they would do this." Claire had been in utter shock ever since Michael had first spoken.

"I don't think they're just doing it for us, I think this is something they both want." I had always thought Michael would make a great parent, he had always been there to look after me, Eve and Claire, but Eve, I wasn't so sure she was 100% on board with this idea.

"Yeah, I bet your right, they didn't seem to hesitate to offer."

Just then Eve came into the kitchen, she practically bounced over to the fridge and got out a can of coke, maybe she was happier about this that I thought.

"Hey, do you know how long Michaels gonna be?"

"No, I don't think he'll be to long now, he's been gone for ages."

Just then we all heard a banging sound from upstairs, the three of us completely froze.

"Did you hear that?" Eve whispered.

"Yeah, you two wait here, I'll go see what it is."

I left the girls in the kitchen and went to investigate the noise, it was probably nothing, but you couldn't be too careful in Morganville. I walked slowly up the stairs, trying not to attract any attention to myself, when I heard the secret door open, I froze once more, I couldn't see the door from where I was, so I tried to poke my head around the corner as slowly as I could. I failed to do this quietly as lent to far forward and lost my balance, falling into the hallway and landing at the feet of a very tall, intimidating person.

"Well well, Shane Collins, just the man I was looking for." I didn't recognise his voice at all, it was dark and brought a chill to my bones. I really couldn't think who he was.

Before I could look up, the man's foot landed on my head, preventing me from seeing him and pressing my face into the carpet with tremendous force.

I felt him lean down and sniff my neck, ok so he wasn't a man, he was a vamp.

"Mmm, I love the smell of fear." He whispered this into my ear, he clearly didn't want anybody else in the house to know he was here,

I tried to laugh and show him I wasn't afraid, but the way his foot was placed on my head, I couldn't get a word past my lips.

"Shane, is everything ok?" I heard Claire shout from downstairs.

"Your gonna tell her it was nothing and you'll be down soon, otherwise this could get very ugly, you wouldn't want your friends getting hurt because of you, would you?"

He lifted his foot off my head, ever so slightly to allow me to speak.

"Yeah, there's nothing here, must have been the wind, I'll be down soon, I think I'm gonna take a shower." I yelled back, I hated lying to Claire, but this was to protect her.

"Don't be to long, and don't use up all the hot water, I want a shower as well." That was Eve, they had obviously believed me, I was afraid they would call my bluff.

I was dragged to my feet and pulled into the secret room, when we got there, the man opened a portal. Wait, I thought the portals were down, this kept getting weirder, I was surprised Claire hadn't felt it.

We went through the portal, I had no idea where we were when we reached the other side.

"Your probably wondering where we are?"

I decided to remain silent and just let this pass, damn I must be growing up.

"Giving me the silent treatment eh boy?" I really couldn't place his voice, was he even from Morganville? "That'll work just fine, I hate when people talk back."

I felt something hard hit me in the head, then everything went black.

_*Michael's P.O.V*_

I was driving home after speaking to Amelie, she had agreed to let Eve and I carry out her plans. I was worried for Eve, after what happened with Shane, Myrnin clearly wasn't in the right mind to be making medicine, but Amelie had informed me that Claire would be helping him, and that little brain box would never give anything to Eve without triple checking it was ok.

I decided to do something nice for Eve so I stopped off at the late night shopping district, mainly for vampire use, obviously.

I walked over to the flower shop and began looking for her favourite black roses. Most girls would probably be deeply offended if their man got them black roses, but Eve was different, she wouldn't want anything else, that was one of the thing I loved about her, she wasn't like everybody else.

I said my thanks to the cashier and left, as I was walking back to my car, I overheard this weasely little vamp talking to a strange man I had never seen before, I didn't think he was from around here, he had an awful face, one you wouldn't easily forget.

I thought it would be best to avoid him so I started walking back to my car again, until I heard them mention Shane's name, that's when I decided to ease drop and find out what was going on.

"So you say this Shane boy did it?" That was the freaky guy.

"Yeah, he was locked up waiting to be killed, Amelie changed him and he got off scott free." This was the weasely guy I had seen around town a few times.

"If she let him off without charge, are you sure he actually did it?"

"Well, most of the vamps tended to avoid him, nobody thought he was innocent, after he changed he was a freak, total pulse banger."

"He had a relationship, with a _human_?" I didn't like how the man had said human, it was with complete disgust.

"Well, he's human himself now, That crazy guy, Merlin something, changed him back."

"Oh, this should be interesting" The freaky guy chuckled and then vanished through a portal, how did he open it, I thought they were down. Wtf?

I ran at top vamp speed back to my car and sped all the way back to the house, Shane was in trouble, I was guessing this had something to do with what happened to Brandon, no-one had ever really believed Shane was innocent for that. He had gotten trouble because of it before, but this was way more serious.

When I got back to the house I didn't greet Eve or Claire I instantly began looking for Shane, he wasn't anywhere downstairs, just as I reached the bottom of the stairs to continue looking for Shane, Eve stopped me.

"Woah, what's up your backside? Why are you rushing around like a nut?"

"Where's Shane?"

"Michael chill, he's in the shower."

I pricked my ears to vamp hearing, the shower wasn't on.

"How can he be in the shower, when the water isn't running?" Eve's face went blank.

She and Claire explained to me what had happened on our way up the stairs, we looked _everywhere _he wasn't in the house, I told them both what I had overheard, Claire, as predicted, stood with a look of shock and fear on her face, and Eve broke out in sobs.

"I knew we should have gone up with him. Why did he have to make us stay?"

"That's Shane, always putting on a brave face."

Claire instantly grabbed her phone and dialled for Amelie.

She went into the other room to get a better reception, which left me alone with a hysterical Eve.

I comforted her until Claire returned,

"She's on her way."

The three of us sat and waited, with only the sound of Eve's sobs filling the room. After about 5 minutes, Amelie walked through the front door, followed by Oliver, Myrnin and her bodyguards.

We explained everything to Amelie, She looked from Oliver, to Myrnin, they all looked dumbfounded.

"Do either of you have any idea who this man could be?" Amelie sounded as cool and intimidating as usual.

Myrnin and Oliver both shook their heads. Myrnin looked like a frightened child and Oliver looked as stony as usual.

"The thing I don't understand is how he could have worked the portals." Myrnin said. "They haven't worked at all since Ada passed.

"Yes, it is a complete mystery." Oliver sounded completely un-interested, which really pissed me off, Shane was in trouble.

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

I came to but all I could see was a black abyss. I had no idea where I was, I could hear the strange man pacing around nearby.

"Glad to see your awake young man." Crap, I was hoping to get away with being un-noticed.

"What do you want with me?" I tried to sound as brave as I could do, but I knew it wasn't working, it was official, Shane Collins, was terrified.

"Ha, as if you don't know, you pathetic excuse for a human."

"Seriously dude, I don't have a clue what your talking about."

"If I told you I was Brandon's father, then would you 'have a clue what I'm talking about?'"

Oh fuck.

"I had nothing to do with that, it was my dad, he was a dick."

"Well, that's not the way I heard it, apparently your little girlfriend convinced Amelie to let you off."

"Amelie made her own decisions, it was nothing to do with Claire, so don't you fucking dare bring her into this." All the fear was gone, no way was he getting his hands on my pregnant girlfriend, she was all I had, if anything happened to her because of me, oh god.

"Oh ho, don't try covering for her little _boy_." This guy was twisted, and it scared me, god, please don't let anything happen to Claire, or our baby.

"I've spoken to a few Morganville locals, apparently you're expecting? How nice."

"If you touch my family I swear to god I will fucking stake you, you sick fuck!" I shouted at him, he wasn't even fazed.

"What's the old expression, an eye for an eye, you killed my boy, and, well I guess you can figure out how I see fit to settle the score."

Oh god, why was this happening to me. I hadn't even touched Brandon, it was my dad! Even after he's dead my dad was still getting me in shit. God I hate that guy.

"Perhaps I should pay little Claire a visit, mmm?"

"No, please, you can kill me, right here, right now. Just please, don't hurt her." I hated myself for pleading with a vamp, even though not so long ago I was one myself. When it came to Claire, my morals and pride didn't matter, only she did.

"No, I don't think that will do, why should I give you what you want?"

I stood up quick as a flash, I had no weapons, but I punched him square in the face, as hard I could, he staggered, but apart from that showed no sign of pain.

"You stupid child!"

He lunged for me, all I felt was cold fangs hit my neck, the pain was unbearable. But then, he stopped. He moved away from me and stepped back a few feet. I could barley stand for the excruciating pain in my neck, it was throbbing.

"Not so tough now are you Collins?"

"Take more that a little bite in the neck to put me down." I could barely speak, you could hear the weakness in my voice.

Apparently it didn't take more than a 'little bite in the neck' to put me down, I felt myself hit the floor, and then black out once more. **(hehe that rhymes :D)**

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

I laid in my bed, hoping Shane would be ok, I was angry with Amelie for not letting us go look for him, she insisted that Eve and I stay in the house.

As I laid there, in the silence of my room, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today. It had been so long since anybody had mentionied the whole Brandon thing, I thought it was forgotten.

Everything had been so perfect, Shane was back to his old self, we were having a baby, I knew it was to good to be true.

I heard a banging, the same banging we heard right before Shane had gone missing, coming from the secret room, which was above my room.

I froze, listening, everything was silent, maybe Shane was back, although I doubted that, this was Morganville, nothing was ever what you expected.

My bedroom door creaked open, thankfully it was Eve.

"Claire, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it was the same as earlier. Eve I'm so scared."

"Me to Claire, we'll be ok." She didn't sound to convinced, what was Amelie thinking, leaving me and Eve alone in the house.

I looked over at Eve, she had a stake in one hand and a silver cross in the other, man, she was always so prepared.

We flinched as we heard the secret door open. Please let it be Shane, Please let it be Shane. I kept saying this in my head, over and over, knowing it wouldn't come true.

My bedroom door opened once more, Eve rose to her feet, ready for a fight, while I cowered behind her, as much as I wanted to help, I was pregnant, and needed to be careful.

A really creepy looking guy stepped over the doorway and into my room, he looked from Eve to me, not even bothered by the stake and silver cross Eve was holding.

"What have you done with Shane?" I didn't understand how Eve could still be so badass, even at a time like this.

"I take it your Claire, you're a lot more dramatic than I'd imagined." Woah, this guy had one hell of an intimidating voice.

"No, I'm Claire." Finally I mustered the courage to speak.

"Well well, little Claire, your going to have to come with me."

"Oh hell no, your not taking Claire anywhere you freak!" That's Eve, always watching my back.

"On the contrary my dear, I am, and I don't have a problem with you, it would be wise not to change that."

Eve wasn't backing down, she actually steeped towards him, protecting me, I couldn't let her get hurt just for me, it wasn't right.

"No, Eve, it's ok, I'll go."

"No Claire, it's not safe, look at this guy, he's a total psycho."

"You do realize I'm standing right hear don't you?" What? This guy had a sense of humour, I really didn't see that coming.

Before Eve or I could even blink, the guy ran at me with vamp speed and started dragging me to the secret room.

Eve wasn't quick enough, she ran after us, but it was to late. He had opened a portal, wait, the portals weren't working, how did he do that?

Before Eve could reach the top of the stairs the guy pushed me through the portal and followed close behind, I briefly heard Eve scream my name before the portal closed.

I couldn't see anything, it was completely black. I heard the man laughing, it was a really dark laugh, it intimidated me in the same way Amelie's evil chuckle did.

"Ah, Mr Collins, glad to see you've recovered, I brought you a present. Although I do apologise for tying you up, wouldn't want you using your fists again young man"

Oh my god, Shane was here? At least he was ok, I wished I could see, it was taking a very long time for my eye's to adjust to the dark.

As everything started to come into focus, I saw Shane covered in blood lying on the floor, he was looking at me, with a complete look of horror on his face. That didn't scare me as much as when he spoke, I had never heard Shane this scared, it wasn't natural.

"Please, don't hurt her." Oh shit, he was gonna use me to get to Shane.

"I have told you Shane, an eye for an eye, you killed my son, so now.."

Ohhh, he was Brandon's dad, I didn't even know Brandon had a dad, well obviously he had a dad, but a vampire dad?

"NO!" Shane was hysterical. Was this guy gonna kill me?

"It's only fair Collins, you ended the life of my child, so I shall end the life of yours, before it begins."

Oh no, he was gonna kill my baby. God no, I already loved this baby more than life itself, and it wasn't even the size of a pea yet.

"Your sick." Was all I could say.

The man walked over to me and placed his hand on my stomach. I cringed as he touched me.

"Not to worry young Claire, you can blame your, oh so amazing boyfriend for this."

"He didn't do it, he didn't kill Brandon."

The man just laughed, he obviously wasn't going to believe me, Shane had obviously told him this before I got here.

"Just kill me, leave them out of it." This was the first time I had really seen Shane cry, it broke my heart. He was trying to sacrifice himself, for us, the baby and I.

The man laughed again, "No, I'm afraid that wont work."

I felt a cold knife break the skin on my stomach and plunge deep into my insides, right where the baby would be.

All I heard before I blacked out was Shane's screams.

**Okaaaayyy. There's chappy 8 :D, bit sinister I know, but oh well, what kind of story would it be if everything went right?**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Alex x**


	9. My Broken Life

**My Broken Life.**

**Hey, i'm back with another chapter, and i'm very happy because last time i checked i had just over 1'000 views (Woop woop) but only 27 reviews :/ MORE PEOPLE SHOULD REVIEW!**

**Shout out's will be at the bottom :)**

**Sorry for the delay guys, i completely blanked out and had no idea what to write. So, making it up as i go along again :/**

**I don't own anything but the plot, enjoy.**

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

My whole world fell around me, I couldn't move, mostly because I was chained up, but I don't think I could've moved even if the chains weren't clamping me to the stone cold floor. Claire, the love of my life, was out cold on the floor, i could see the blood begin to surround the floor around her. Our baby was in danger and there was nothing i could do, but this was all my fault. Deep down i knew it wasn't _really_ my fault, it was my dad's for killing Brandon, but i just wanted to blame myself.

I tried to shout at the vile man that stood before me, but i couldn't get a word past my lips, the shock was to much to bare.

He was laughing, _laughing _and it made me feel sick.

"Well, i would call it even now and leave, but i really am having to much fun." His voice was way to cheery for my liking at a time like this.

"You BASTARD." Finally, my voice returned. "Let me go now, i have to help her, please!"

"No, that would completely defeat the object of what i have done here tonight,"

Why was no-body coming to help, i hadn't cared when it was just me, but Claire wasn't going to hold on much longer.

_*Eve's P.O.V*_

It had been about an hour since Claire had been taken from the house, i hadn't been able to get hold of anybody. I couldn't do anything but panick.

Finally Michael returned with Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin.

"Where have you been, he's taken Claire!"

"My dear, please slow down and repeat yourself." Amelie allways seemed so damn calm.

"The guy came here, i tried to stop him, but he took her, through the portal."

I could barely speak, my voice and body was shaking and i felt like i would collapse any minute.

"Oh shit." Was all Michael could say

"We need to find her."

"We've been looking for over an hour, are you sure they couldn't have left Morganville?"

Myrnin finally decided to contribute to the conversation, "That isn't possible, although i'm not sure how this man got the portals running, it is an impossibility for them to run out of Morganville."

"Is there anywhere you didn't look?" I was getting really angry, and scared for Claire, how hard could it be? Morganville was tiny.

"Well, we didn't look at the university, but nothing would happen there, to many students, somebody would have reported it."

"Well then that's where we start, and your not leaving me here again!"

I was already on the way to the door, closely followed by everybody else. Finally, we were getting somewhere.

When we reached the university, i pracically lept out of the still moving car.

The four vampires all pricked their ears, using their vampy hearing. My stomach nearly dropped when i saw the look on their face's.

"What is it?" I hated that i coudn't hear aswell as them, i felt so left out.

"It's Shane, he's crying."

"Are you serious, Shane Collins, crying?" I honestly coudn't believe it, i knew it was a bad situation, but still.

"Yeah, pretty hysterically aswell." Michael sounded really worried, why was all this happening? Why did it allways happen to us?

They all started running towards, what was apparently the source of the sound, followed not so close by me, i really tried to keep up, but it really wasn't happening.

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

I was barely conscience, but the pain was unbearable, i wished i would pass out so i couldn't feel. I could still hear Shane in the distance, he sounded so far away, yet he was so close to me.

He noticed me stirring, "Claire, thank god, just hold on babe. you'll make it." He sounded so uncertain of himself, wish scared the shit out of me.

"Ha, yes young child, you'll make it, and then i will hand myself into the authorities." The mans horrid laughter made his sarcastic comment so much worse.

I heard a crash and doors busting open, i hoped to god that it was somebody coming to help, i don't think i could handle any of Brandon's father's cronies.

"Marcus." I heard Amleie say, in her dark threatening voice.

So, that was his name, i was begining to get sick of saying Brandon's father in my head,

"Amelie." Marcus replied, equally as dark and threatening.

"I thought you had been killed years ago, before Brandon moved to Morganville." 

"Obviously not." Marcus was very similar to Amelie, right now they were both stony and on the defensive.

"Yes, well i can see that now." What was going on, why were they just standing there, engaging in small talk, while i was on the floor, dying.

"Hey, will you shut the fuck up and help Claire." I couldn't believe Shane would speak to the founder like this, he must be distressed, well who wouldn't be having just witnessed their pregnant girlfriend get stabbed in the stomach,

"Michael, get Clarie. Myrnin, get Shane. Oliver help me." Myrnin didn't seem happy to be missing the fight, but somebody needed to help Shane. Eve hadn't been given a command, so she followed Michael over to Claire's side.

"OH, Claire bear, I'm so sorry, i couldn't stop him, i should've tried harder." Eve was in peice's, i hated that she blamed herself.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was blood, i wished this hadn't happened, it only scared Eve more.

I felt myself being scooped up in Michaels arms, and i could see the same happening with Shane and Myrnin, i had forgotten about Shane's injury, he had been to busy trying to defend me and was now paying for it, his neck was pouring out with blood, and he had gone whiter than snow.

The five of us; Me, Shane, Michael, Eve and Myrnin, made for the door to get the hell out of there.

I looked over Michaels shoulder with whatever energy was left in me, and saw Amelie and Oliver, rounding on Marcus and dragging him to the floor, it looked viscious, like a couple of lions taking down a gazelle.

That was the last thing i saw before i passed out for a second time.

_*Michaels P.O.V*_

Claire was fading in my arms, we had to get to the hospital, and quickly. Eve had ran ahead to get the Hearse, she pulled up in front of us and practically threw the doors open.

Myrnin and I put Claire and Shane into the back, I climbed in behind them while Myrnin went to ride up front with Eve. It was a good job i'd had a 'drink' before coming out, i don't think i would be able to resist the sweet smell of blood that was radiating off the two of them.

Shane was conscience, but only just. He was focusing on Claire, praying that she would be ok, asking God why it hadn't been him. I had never seen him like this, not even when Allysa died.

His face was white as a ghost and drowned in tears, he was shaking all over, his body covered in blood that was gushing out of his bitten neck.

"Shane, you need to relax, we'll get her there." I tried to comfort him, but it was no use.

"How do you know that Mike? You can't be sure."

"Eve will get us there, i know she drives like a nut most the time, but when she needs to, she can really gun it."

"Yeah, i suppose your right." He gave in, although i knew he didn't believe me. He had lost all hope, and it was heartbreaking to witness.

Claire was stirring in Shane's arms, she really was a fighter.

The hearse pulled to stop right outside the hospital, yes, we made it.

Myrnin came back around the car to get Shane, Shane protested to being carried and claimed he could walk just fine. Myrnin and i knew better, so once we had Claire and Shane on our shoulders, we ran at vamp speed to the main reception and pushed to the front of the queue, leaving Eve behind.

Men with stretchers came running around to where we were, and took Shane and Claire away, all we could do now, was wait and hope they would be ok, that their baby would be ok.

After what felt like, and probably was, hours, Shane walked into the waiting room, apart from the stitches on his neck, you wouldn't think anything had happened to him tonight.

"Have you heard anything about Claire?" He asked, ignoring our questions about whether or not he was ok.

"No, we didn't even know you were out yet."

"They didn't really want me walking around just yet, but i need information, i can't just wait around anymore, i need somebody to tell me she's going to be ok."

He sat beside Eve and myself, Myrnin had gone to find out what was happening with Marcus about an hour ago.

The three of us sat in silence and waited for half an hour before Amelie walked into the waiting room, followed be Oliver and Myrnin.

"What's going on, is that Marcus guy dead?" When Shane spoke Marcus' name, he had a ruthless anger in his voice, an anger that said 'If he hasn't already been killed, i'll do it myself.' To be honest i wouldn't put it past Shane to say something like that.

"He is imprisoned at the moment, he will be sentenced to death, but first he has to sit in the cage in founders square for 48 hours." Amelie clearly didn't like this an all that much either.

Shane shuddered as she said that, he was obviously remembering when he himself had to sit in the cage at founders squre.

"Have you heard anything about little Claire yet?" Myrnin asked, sounding worried. I thought it was nice that Myrnin was so protective over Claire, even if he had tried to kill her a few times, they had some sort of weird bond.

"No, not yet." Just as i said that, a nurse with a clipboard came towards us from down the hall,

"Mr Collins?" She said in a sympathetic voice, oh no, that couldn't mean good news.

"Yes." Shane had obviously heard it to, he looked like he could shatter into a million pieces if you poked him with a feather.

"May i have a word?" She asked. "In private."

Shane nodded and followed her into a room not to far from where we were sitting, i got up to go listen, but Eve shook her head, i had to agree, this really wasn't the time.

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

The nurse looked as though she didn't know where to begin, i knew this wasn't good knews, otherwise she would have told me in front of everyone else.

"Well, Mr Collins, The good news is, your girlfriend will be ok, she'll need to stay with us for a few days so we can monitor the wound.

"Thank God." I was so happy Claire was ok, but then i remembered the other thing i had been worrying about, "The baby?"

She just looked down at her knee's and muttered, "I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do."

My world fell apart at those words, they replayed over and over in my head, i started shaking and there was nothing i could do to stop the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"C-can i see her, does she kn-know?"

"We haven't told her yet, you may go and see her if you wish."

I thought it would be best for me to break the bad knews to her, I let the nurse guide be throught the waiting room and down to the room Claire was in. I didn't pay attention to anything, I could hear Michael and Eve asking me questions as i walked through the waiting room, but nothing registered, i couldn't look at them, i just wanted to get to Claire.

The nurse told Eve and Michael that there was only one visitor at a time and they would have to wait until i was done.

I went through the door and walked straight over to Claire's bedside. She looked up at me in her semi-conscience state and smile a weak smile, it broke my heart.

"Shane," Her voice was raspy and barely a whisper. "Are you ok?"

"Claire, i'm fine, don't worry about me." That was so typical Claire, allways worrying about everybody else.

"Shane, the baby.." She stopped half way through her sentence when she saw my eyes well up with more tears, and she knew, i didn't have to say it.

"Claire, i'm so sorry i didn't do more to help you, this is all my fault." I could barely speak for the tears that were now flowing freely down my cheeks. This was the most painful moment of my life, and i've had a pretty shit life. It seemed strange that i cared so much about something that didn't yet exist, but i really did.

"Shane, please don't blame yourselfm, i'll never blame you."

I still couldn't help but blame myself, if i hadn't punched the guy, he wouldn't have tied me up and i would have been free to kick his ass when Claire got there.

The doctor came in and i took it as a sign to leave, i was just getting up off my chair when the doctor asked me to stay aswell.

"Well, Claire, as you know we'll need to keep you in for a few days to monitor the wound, and to make sure the baby's ok."

"What? The nurse said we lost the baby." Oh my God, it had been a mistake, our baby was fine.

"You did lose a baby, Mr Collins, your girlfriend was expecting twins, the other baby is fine. although i do appologise for us not being able to save the first."

I couldn't believe it, My broken life had just been put back together in an instant, obviously i was sad about the child we lost, but nothing would compare to the love i would give the child we hadn't, our miracle baby.

**Ok, i thought i would give you a nice ending for this chapter, seens as all my others were kind of depressing :)**

**Here are some well deserved shout outs, for the people who make me want to write more, so in order of reviews, thank you, **

**RavenChenell; **_thankyou for following my weird story and i appreciate your reviews. I'm glad you love it :) so keep reviewing, and following the story Alex x_

**shanegirl4444;**_ I know you said you hoped someone would come save them before the baby was hurt, well they kind of did, they saved one of them :) i hope your not to sad about the one they lost lol. thanks for reviewing, keep it up, make sure you keep following Alex x_

**KatieAnnSalibaa; **_hello again, thankyou for reviewing once more. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for not updating as soon as i would have liked lol. I know it's only been a few day's, but i usually update daily lol. I hope you stick with the story, and keep reviewing :) Alex x_

**Billy bob; **_Billy bob isn't a real person, it's my mate Shannon, and i was sat next to her when she wrote that, she hasn't read the morganville vampires books, or my story, she was just being a penis. LMAO cheers Shannon, i know you wont read this either but oh well. Alex x_

**I'mAColdOne; **_Dude! I'm glad you reviewed my story, your is awesomeness to the max btw :) Thankyou for saying my story is amazing, i didn't think it was that good, so it makes my day whenever somebody say's something like that lol. I hope i had you on the edge of your seat for this chapter aswell :D Alex x_

**laraandkurtisfan97; **_Finally your back lol, i was missing your reviews :(. and WHEN are you gonna update your story? its needs to be soon, or i might cry lol. Thankyou for your compliments, I wasn't actually gonna have the guy as Brandons dad, i didn't decided that until it actually came out, he was gonna be just some randomer, but then i thought, ooo twist and put it in lol. Thanks for following and i hope you review soon :) Alex x_

**pixieredd;**_ I'm not sure about my story being the best fanfiction ever, althought that might be one of the best compliments my story has recieved, so thankyou lol. I've decided i'm defineatly gonna go with the name Charlie for the baby, but it's gonna be a boy lol. And your welcome, i really like your story, it's MEGA :) so make sure you update soon, and review mine :D Alex x_

**Lightbulb Moments; **_Thats an awesome name btw, very random :P which is allways a good thing. Your new to the story, well you might not be but your a new reveiwer :D so thanks for the reviews and i hope you keep following, you didn't really have to wait long lol. Alex x_


	10. A week of recovery

**A week of recovery.**

**Hello lovely people :D**

**Shout outs at the bottom, I have massive writers block, but I felt like I should put a chapter up, so here goes.**

**This is mostly gonna be in Shane's P.O.V, because he's my favourite and i love him :)**

**Enjoy,**

_*Shane's P.O.V* _

I stayed by Claire's bedside all night, I was lucky to be aloud to stay. She kept waking up in the night, because I wasn't sleeping I was there to sooth her and make sure she was ok.

Michael and Eve stayed also, but they had to stay in the waiting room. We were all so worried about Claire and the remaining baby. I loved them both so much, I couldn't wait for the baby to get here, Claire was now three weeks pregnant. Only thirty seven to go, I hated that I had to wait so long.

Claire woke up properly at about half past eight, I waited outside while the nurse checked her stitches. I went and sat with Eve and Michael.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Eve sounded really worried.

"She's doing fine, the nurse is just checking her stitches." 

We sat there in silence, waiting for the nurse to allow us back in the room. While waited, we were joined by Amelie and Oliver, I had no idea where Myrnin was. My question was soon answered,

"Myrnin sends his regards, he wont be joining us as he is working on your serum." She was speaking to Eve at that last part. It made her go all giddy, I couldn't believe Eve was so excited about all this, it wasn't right.

"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking." I felt bad for the way I spoke to the founder yesterday, and now I was trying to be extra polite to make up for it.

"I have to inform you all that Marcus has left Morganville, he escaped late last night, we are unable to track him and Myrnin has not yet figured out how the portals work, we will not be notified if he returns. This is, obviously, an awful situation for yourself and young Claire."

No, no no no no. This couldn't be happening, why couldn't something just work out for Claire and me? I hate morganville.

"Is there anyway you can protect Claire and our baby?" She better say yes.

"I can provide some protection to Claire and the rest of you, however I cannot provide a 24hour service."

I thought about arguing, but there wouldn't be any point. Amelie's decisions were allways final.

Silence took over once more, After about five minutes the nurse allowed us back into the room, I practically ran in, although I didn't want to be the one to tell her about Marcus, I did want to be the one to comfort her.

"What's going on, why is everybody looking at me like that?" Claire looked confused, I felt so sorry for her, right now she was in a blissful state of unawareness and that was going to be ripped away from her in a matter of seconds.

"Young Claire, Marcus has escaped," Amelie went on to explain everything she had just explained to Eve, Michael and myself.

Claire wasn't saying anything, she was in complete shock, I wanted to make the pain go away, but I knew nothing would. She was replaying the scene's from last night in her head, I could see the pain flasing in her eye's, and all I could do was stroke her hair. No, not quite helping.

The rest of the week was spent visiting Claire at the hospital, not that I ever really left, only to shower and change.

Finally it was the day to bring her home, she was still in shock from hearing about Marcus' escape. We all knew he would be back, we just didn't know when.

She was completely on edge the whole ride home and she refused to let me leave her side when we got out of the car, not that I would.

Amelie had installed extra protection on the house, no human or vampire could enter without invatation, Myrnin had done something to block the portals being opened in the house aswell. I didn't understand how he did it, if he couldn't work them anymore, how could he block them?

Well, he did it anyway and that was all I cared about. Claire would be ok, as long as she was in the house.

She didn't leave the house for at least a week, the only reason she left was so she could help Myrnin work on Eve's serum. I knew she would be semi-safe with Myrnin, if Marcus showed up, Myrnin could probably kick his ass, he was pretty strong.

As much as I trusted Myrnin, I didn't want to let Claire out of my site, so I offered to go along with her to Myrnin's, she said no. I was a little hurt by the rejection, but that was Claire. She'd sort of gotten over the shock and was now back to being stubborn and self reliable.

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

I arrived at Myrnin's lab at around 5 in the afternoon, so Myrnin had not been awake very long.

"Ah, Claire, how are you my dear?" I loved getting a warm welcome from Myrnin, he was like a second dad to me.

"Alot better thanks, how's the serum coming?"

"Quite well, I have been instructed by Michael that you have to triple check everything I do, after what happened to Shane, I don't think he trusts me to be giving Eve anything." 

I felt bad for Myrnin, he hated to make mistakes, but every great scientist does, if it weren't for mistakes, we would have never found penicillin.

It had been an incredible serum Myrnin had created to change Shane back to human, but Amelie had banned it from being used again, she said the vampires were a dying race and the serum wouldn't help matters, she was like a parent banning their child from late night cartoons.

"Claire, take a look at this?"

The rest of the evening was spent developing different samples of the serum quadriple checking them until eventually, Myrnin did it. He created the temporary vampire serum for Eve, we tested all the serums on lab rats, giving them small dose's so they would only change for several minutes, many of them died. But eventually we did it, and Myrnin got enough together to last Eve until one week after she had her baby.

Michael came down the steps to Myrnin's lab just as we were packing up,

"Hey Claire, Myrnin." He nodded to each of us. "You ready Claire?"

"Yes, we did it Michael, it works." I was so excited for him, he really was looking forward to this.

"Lets go tell Eve." 

"Wait, before you leave, I would like information on when yourself and Miss Rosser will be conceiving?" The way Myrnin asked just sounded perverted.

"Woah, doesn't want much information does he?" Michael whispered so only i could hear.

"Come again?" Myrnin thought Michael had been talking to him.

"I said probably tonight." Michael was trying so hard to fight back the laughter. Seeing him so happy made me forget about the horrors I knew would be coming in the future.

"Well, then i would like to examine her one week today."

"Wait, you'll be examining her? I thought we were doing it at the hospital." Michael didn't sound happy, to be fair neither would I be if I knew Myrnin was to be poking and prodding around my other halfs bits.

"The doctors at the hospital wont know what to with the serum Michael, I will be doing the examination."

I thought it would be best to leave right about then, Michael's eyes were starting to turn red, and that was never a good thing.

"Bye Myrnin," I called as I steered Michael away from the sorce of his anger.

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

Claire had been gone for hours, I didn't want to be one of those boyfriends who constantly wants to know where their girlfriend was, but after everything that had gone on, I think I had the right to be paraniod.

Michael had gone to pick her up, she'll be home soon, I kept telling myself this, in the back of my head all I could think was bad things, like Marcus stopping the car and hurting her. No, she'll be fine with Michael, I had to stop thinking.

Eve had been watching me pace around the living room, her head was following me as I went from one end of the room to the other. I would have found it funny if I wasn't panicking so much.

I heard Michaels car pull up and all the tension left my body, she was home, I couldn't help but smile and run outside to greet her.

I stood on the front porch, watching her get out of Michaels car, Eve was next to me, doing the same for Michael.

Michael ran up to Eve and spun her round in the air,

"They did it, they made the serum."

Eve shrieked so loud I had to cover my ears, I hadn't even realised Claire was now stood beside me.

"I've been so worried about you." I wrapped her in a warm hug, trying to be careful of her stitches, which still hadn't completely healed. I lent down to kiss her, it was soft and tender, so full of love and innocents. I actually prefered these kisses to the dirty passionate ones, but I would never admit that to Claire.

"I missed you." Claire said as she pulled away from our kiss.

I took her hand to guide her into the house, I noticed just then that Eve and Michael had vanished, at first I panicked, but then Claire saw the look of panic in my face and pointed to the ceiling, right where Eve's room was,

"Oh, man they didn't waste any time."

Claire laughed and kissed me again, It was hard and full of passion, I did prefer the gentle innocent kisses, but these were still so good.

**End of Chapter, sorry it wasn't that good, but i think it was necessary for the story.**

**Well deserved shout outs bellow;**

**shanegirl4444, **_Thankyou :) I'm glad your following. Glad I managed to shock you with the twin thing, I felt a bit bad coz I was making the story really morbid so I thought I would give them another chance lol, Keep reviewing and reading :) Alex x_

**EmeraldEyes1994, **_ooo my first critisism :) Thankyou I do appreciate it, I tried to watch what I was doing this chapter lol, let me know if I made any mistakes. Thanks for the compliment on the plot aswell, I honestly do just make it up as I go along, I never think it's that good but oh well :) Thankyou for your coments, keep reading and reviewing, Alex x_

**laraandkurtisfan97, **_iiiyaaa, sorry I didn't kill of Marcus just yet :/ oops lol. Don't worry, I'll let you in on a little spoiler, he does die lol, just not quite yet. Oh i bet your in suspence lol. I was gonna have that be the end of the Claire/Shane baby thing, but it's to much fun to write so i gave them another one. :) I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I rambled and don't know if it made sence, but i tried lol. Keep reading and reviewing, Alex. x_

**KatieAnnSalibaa, **_Thanks, I liked the ending aswell, it was happy for a change :) Keep reading and reviewing, Alex x_

**-Hey-Lol-Boys-Giggle, **_Hello, I'm not so sure about it being awesomely awesome, but i do agree that it's pretty awesome lol, Thankyou for reviewing and i hope you keep it up, Alex x_

**pixieredd,**_ Your so nice. I don't think i'd make a good author tbh but it made me smile lots when i read that lol. Thankyou for you name suggestions, I will use them :) I really hope you keep reviewing, your comments allways make me smile lots, and it makes me want to write more lol. that sounded cheesy but oh well. Keep reading and reviewing, Alex x_

**I'mAColdOne, **_Shane's my favourite aswell, I've got a weird crush on him lol. He's so sweet! I was so happy when you said i was cooler than Oreo's, Thats a pretty damn hard biscuit to beat, so i appreciate it lol. Thankyou for reviewing, it made me smile on my face. Sorry you had a sad day, I hope i can cheer you up with my awesomeness lol. Keep reading and reviewing, Alex x_

_**Please review, twud be enjoyed :) v v v**_


	11. Caged Love

**Caged Love.**

The sun had gone down in Morganville and there was a pleasant chill in the night air. The trees gently blew in the breeze and the moonlight bounced of everything, leaving the town in a glowing bliss. It really was beautiful, unfortuneatly the Morganville residents don't get to see the wonders in the night, they prefer staying indoors after sunset, to avoid being devoured by vampires.

On this particular night, the streets weren't completely deserted. Eve Rosser and Michael Glass were walking through the town hand in hand. They were on their way to Myrnin's lab for Eve's check up.

It had been one week since the conceptioin of baby Glass, Eve and Michael were both very excited and couldn't stop smiling all the way to Myrnin's lab, dispite the fact that Myrnin was going to be proding and poking around at Eve's, you know.

They got to the shed doors outside the lab, looked deep into each others eyes and sharing a loving kiss before entering.

"Eve, Michael, welcome." Myrnin seemed over excited, he got like that sometimes, it was better than catching him in a bad mood though.

"Hello Myrnin, shall we get this over and done with." Michael still hadn't accepted that it would be Myrnin doing this examination.

"Yes, everythings ready, if you could change into these," He handed Eve an old fashioned backless hospital gown and took a sideway's glance at Michael, "I do apologize Michael, it's standard procedure."

"Yeah, well just be quick, I don't want you perving on my girlfriend."

Myrnin had an irratated look on his face, but chose not to comment. He turned around while Eve changed. When she was done she got up on the table and waited for Myrnin to do his thing.

"Oh my God that's cold." Eve shrieked when Myrnin started poking about with his tools. She was ignored.

Myrnin poked and proded for about 10 minutes before rising his head and saying "Everything seems to be in order."

"How can you tell?" Eve asked as though this question had been puzzling her for a while. "Because I'm only one week gone, it wouldn't even show up on a test yet."

"Well you are forgetting I am very old and wise and I have vampire hearing, I heard the heartbeat, you have no need to worry, I wouldn't change you if I wasn't 100% sure."

"If you could hear the heartbeat, how come I can't, I've got vamp hearing aswell." Michael was like a child getting upset that he couldn't handstand while all his friends were doing it.

"Because you are not old and wise." There was something so cocky in his voice that Eve burst out into fits of laughter at Michael who didn't look as impressed.

"When your done laughing miss Rosser, I would like to inject the serum."

"Ok, go ahead." She stuck out her arm but Myrnin shook his head.

"No, that is not where I will be injecting you, why do you think we couldn't do this at the hospital."

"Oh," Eve sounded nervous, "Where do you do it?"

"In the neck ofcourse."

"Well they could've done that at the hospital." Michael said, annoyed.

"It has to be done against her will." Myrnin looked into Eve's eyes for several seconds, when he looked away and she glanced at the needle. She screamed and starting begging not to be injected.

"What did you do to her?" Michael was pissed.

"I made her think she's afraid of needles so she wont want me to inject her and it will be against her will. Can you hold her down please?"

Michael looked reluctant to help, but then thought it would be best. So he held Eve to the table, trying to be as gentle as possible. Myrnin plunged the needle into her neck as she screamed out in pain.

"No, no no no no, Michael stop him, please stop him?"

It hurt Michale to ignore her, he wanted to knock Myrnin to the ground and take her away form here. But he knew she would be thankful when it was all over.

Myrnin pulled away with the empty needle and stepped back, advising Michael to do the same.

Eve went blank and her her dropped forward onto her chest. After about 10 seconds of silence, her head started to slowly rise up and her eye's snapped open, they were glowing red and looked full of rage, she was showing her new fangs and snarling at Michael, she wasn't like regular vamps, this was alot worse.

Myrnin ran up behind her and grabbed her arms behind her back.

"Michael, open Ada's old door." Myrnin shouted over Eve's screams.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, just do it, NOW!" He was really struggling to keep Eve under control.

Michael did as he was told, Myrnin lifted Eve up and carried her over to the trap door, he jumped down still holding on to her, Michael followed.

They walked down a tunnel that Michael had never seen before, when they reached the end they were in a room, the walls were just stone and bare, appart from the old fashion gas lamps that lit up as soon as they entered.

The only thing in the room was a large metal cage in the corner, it contained a bed and nothing else. There was a chair on the other side of the cage, obviously for visitors.

"What are we doing down here?" Michael was confused, he didn't even no this isolated room existed.

"I created this room when Amelie informed me of the experiment we are par taking in." Myrnin was clearly proud of his work. "It shall be home to miss Rosser until your child is born."

"WHAT?" Michael was _really_ pissed off now. "Why does she have to be kept down here? And why is this the first we've heard of it?"

"Well, Eve isn't a normal vampire as you can probably see, she is violent, incontrolable, and will not be able to live in the outside world."

Michael was in shock, he looked over at Eve, Myrnin had put her in the cage as they were talking. He was right, she wasn't like the others, her fangs were longer, er eye's just looked evil. The black hair dye had faded and gone silver. Her ears were pointed, her body looked like just bone, if Michael looked out of the corner of his eye, she looked like a corpse. But when he looked straight at her, she looked demonic.

"Will she ever be civil, is there any time i can come talk to her?"

Myrnin was pulling a blood pack out of his pocket and feeding her, he didn't need to answer Michael's question. As she drank from the pack, her eye's drifted back to normal, as did the rest of her features.

After she was done drinking, she fell to the floor, Michael rushed over to the cage.

"Myrnin, let me in, I need to get to her."

"Oh, ofcourse."

He walked over and unlocked the door, Michael ran past him adn straight to Eve.

"Michael, I'm so sorry I was awful to you, it was like i was watching myself, I could see what was happening, hear you and Myrnin talking. He's right, I need to stay here, I actually wanted to hurt you, I don't want to do that, not to anybody."

Michael nodded and held her, stroking her hair, he was still angry at Myrnin for not telling them about this part of the experiment, but Eve wasn't angry, so he let it go.

"When will she turn again?"

"When she get's hungry, and it wont be long until she does, I have set up a system, whenever you are hungry Eve, you will lose control of yourself, under your bed is a very human like fake hand. Right now, you know it is a fake, but when you turn, you will not. As soon as you bite into the hand, a blood pack will be released and will drop into your cage through a hole in the wall. I would have set up a fridge, but you would take advantage, and go through blood far to quickly."

Eve walked over to the bed and pulled out the hand, she placed it in the center of the floor, where she could easily see it and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think you should both leave, I don't want you to be here when I turn." Eve looked so upset, and it broke Michaels heart, but he did as he was told.

He kissed Eve and Myrnin turned away, they kissed for a very long time, only breaking apart when Michael felt something sharp scratch his lip. He looked down at Eve's face and saw the hatred in her eyes.

"Michael, lets go."

They ran out of the cage and locked the doors.

"Eve, I know you can hear me in there, I love you so much, don't forget that, I'll come see you tommorow, I promise."

Michael followed Myrnin out of the lab, said his goodbyes and walked home. It was a depressing walk, all the beauty of Morganville's noght air had vanished.

He stopped at the Glass house porch and sat on the steps, looking out into the night, hating the fact that he would spend 9 months in the Glass house without Eve, watching Claire and Shane all loved up, enjoying her pregnancy. He wouldn't be able to do that, he would visit Eve everyday, but it wouldn't be the same.

**So there you go, An Eve and Michael chapter :)**

**Shout outs :)**

**I'mAColdOne; **_Why thankyou :) I do enjoy your compliments. I'm sorry, I know you wanted everything with Eve and Michael to be OK, but I couldn't resist putting in this little twist, hope it was good. I've been thinking, although Oreo's are AWESOME, Viscount's are so much cooler dude :) Lol, I'll let Michael get back to your wardrobe lol, hope you didn't ind me borrowing him for a while XD. Alex x_

_**laraandkurtisfan97; **__I'm gonna start with honesty, I don't actually know what's happening with Marcus, I actually forgot about him when i was writing this lol. But oh well, I'll think of something. I like the idea of him hiding out in a sleezy strip club, that made me chuckle :) Kudos for joining the Oreo conversation, they are awesomeness! I think all men must just have video game girl fetish, becuse tbh when i see a guy in a video game, I don't really think he's hot, well, maybe sometimes :P. Alex x_

**shanegirl4444; **_Thankyou :) I like it when people tell me i'm funny lol. I try to be quite alot in this story, but the plot line's a bit to sinister for humour :/ oh well, keep reading :D Alex x_

**pixieredd; **_Hey, thankyou :) Your welcome, I love reviewing your storie's they're awesome, everyone should go read them . . . . NOW. lol, keep R n R(ing) :D Alex x_

**Lightbulb Moments;**___hi :) Thanks, I hope you do review, because i love getting reviews, i'm very greedy :p. I'm glad you liked the song, I don't know why it just allways makes me think of Morganville and the books, and it's an awesome song lol. Keep R n R(ing) Alex x_


	12. Stone Cold Crazy

**Stone Cold Crazy**

**I was listening to Metallica when I wrote this, I thought Stone Cold Crazy suited the end. You'll understand when you get there.**

**I'm gonna try make this chapter extra long because, it's my 1 year anniversary next week, so i'm not gonna be doing much writing (If you know what i mean **;)**)**

**Shout outs at the bottom, I dont own anything but the plot.**

**This is set 3 months on from where I left off.**

It was almost 2pm in Morganville, and Shane Collins was still in bed, Michael was awake, which was unusual as he slept days, he had been awake since before Claire had woken, and was now upstairs getting ready to go and see Eve. Claire was downstairs, preparing herself to clean.

She, typically would be the only one to do it, Michael had moped around since Eve left, which was understandable. Shane refused to wake up until at least 2 in the afternoon, and even though she was 4 months pregnant, she apparently didn't have a good enough excuse. Thats what its like being the only women in a house full of men, damn she missed having Eve there to back her up.

She had been sat on the sofa, putting off doing anything, until she finally decided to get up and go scrub last night dishes in the kitchen. After about five minutes she heard the thud and the groan of Shane trying to get out of bed. Typical, she thought, as soon as I'm finished.

"SHANE" She shouted up the stairs, all she got in response was a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Do you want breakfast?" She waited for a reply, and was about to give up when she heard,

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a shower first though."

So she retreated back to the kitchen to make her gorgeous boyfriend a bacon sandwich, but the kitchen wasn't quite the way she left it.

She had stacked all the wet plates nicely on the dry board, they were now stacked veery unconventionaly on the table. The bacon and bread buns she had lifted out were no longer on the kitchen counter, they were at her feet on the floor in the doorway.

This really wasn't normal, the house wasn't haunted, this was like something from a film, it didn't seem real to Claire.

Now that she thought about it, little things like this had been happening all week. It started when she was in the bathroom a week ago, she left to go get spare clothes for after her shower, and when she returned her towels had been unfolded and scattered in the bath. Then she was leaving to go shopping and she couldn't find her coat, after looking everywhere for it, she found it under the sofa, she obviously hadn't put it there. She hadn't told Shane or Michael, she thought they would worry and she was sure it was just the pregnancy, making her forgetfull, but now it seemed like to much of a coincidence to ignore.

She turned to go get Shane, but walked straight into something solid and cold. Before she could look up, she had been grabbed by the arms, and a cold hand had settled itself across her mouth. She knew exactly who it was.

He forced her down into a chair and removed his arms from her. He bent down so that their face's were inches apart, she had been right, Marcus.

"Your not going to scream." He whispered so quitely she barely heard.

She wasn't going to listen to him, she tried to scream, but couldn't. Marcus obviously saw the look of confusion on her face and chuckled.

"I said your not going to scream, so you can't."

"How did you get in, you need to be invited, Amelie set up so many protections on this place, it's imposible."

This made him laugh even harder, "Michael invited me, he's been messing with you all week, under my command ofcourse."

Well, that was a lie, it had to be. Michael was upstairs getting ready to go see Eve, he couldn't possible have let Marcus in.

"Your lying." Claire spat at him.

"No, I'm really not, in the past 4 months I have been in hiding, regaining my strengths, I have learnt to control people so much more than any other vampire, we can all do it, but none can do it to my extent. Michael was walking back from his abnormal visits to Myrnins and i took control of his mind, I have unbelievable power."

"Yeah, cos your so specail." Sarcasm was, apparently a mistake.

"Ah, you think you can be cocky, how cute. You'll pay for that, don't worry this wont hurt, physically."

He looked down at her, she realised he was trying to look into her eyes, she shut them tight so he couldnt' control her, she was wrong,

"Open your eyes." They snapped open against her will.

He starred deep into them, planting thoughts into her head, she was really starting to hate Shane, he had killed Brandon, and Brandon was a great vampire, so handsome. She needed to hurt him, wanted him to suffer. She was discusted that she was carrying his child, she would love the baby, but no way was Shane seeing him/her. She wouldn't have her baby mentally scarred with a waste of space father. Marcus looked away, she didn't care about him, she needed to tell Shane what she thought of him.

"Claire?"

"Yes Marcus? What is it?"

"Do you know what we should do?" It was like he was talking to a child, but Claire was getting excited like a child.

"What?" She was amazed by his voice.

"We should go speak to Shane."

"NO, I hate him, I want to hurt him, can we hurt him?" It was like she was a completley different person.

Marcus laughed "I don't know, what would hurt him the most?" He looked into her eyes again, she nodded.

"SHANE." She yelled, after less than a second Shane was running down the stairs, thinking she was in danger.

He ran into the kitchen, as soon as he saw Marcus, he lunged towards him. Claire grabbed him and stopped him, he looked down at her, confused.

"No, Shane, we can't hurt him."

"Claire, whats wrong with you, he killed one of our babies."

"No, you did!"

"What, Claire?"

"You pathetic excuse for a man, you slaughtered this nice mans son! If you hadn't done that, our baby would still be alive, all of this is your fault, you aren't coming near this baby when its born."

"Claire, whats gotten into you, this isn't you, what's he done," He turned to Marcus, "What've you done to her?"

Marcus and Claire both laughed sadistically either side of Shane, he turned and punched Marcus in the chest, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the floor.

Claire screamed unnaturally loud and high. For Shane, everything went black.

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

I'm not sure what it was that knocked me out, but it did the trick, when I came too it was dark, and I wasn't sure of my suroundings,

"Shane, SHANE." That was Claire's voice, it sounded like she was far away, I couldn't see her, she also sounded worried for me, which meant she had snapped out of the trance Marcus had her under.

"Claire, where are we?" I shouted, hoping she was ok.

"I don't know, I blanked out after you did, Shane I'm so sorry for what I said, you know I didn't mean it, I love you."

"I love you to." Then, I heard that awful laugh,

"How sweet, just wait until you see what i have in store for you."

.

"Where the fuck have you brought us Marcus?" Woah, that was Claire not me.

"The desert."

He said that as if it were obvious, which now I think of it, it was obvious, I knew we were outside, this was texas, where else would we be?

"I have brought you about 20 miles outside the Morganville limit."

My eye's adjusted to the darkness of the night, I looked around, I could see the lights of Morganville far off in the distance, I could see Claire, on he knees about 30ft from me, Michael was here aswell, he was tied to a metal post about 50ft to the right me. Marcus was pacing inbetween the three of us. I looked to the left and saw a large white van, very cliche. It was shaking, only slightly, but enough to let me know Marcus was stashing something in there.

I tried to get up and go over to Claire, Marcus was by my side in a second, pushing me back to the floor. I was so worried for her and the baby, I was even more attached now than last time we had an encounter with Marcus. You could see the bump now, and Claire could feel the baby kicking, it wasn't powerful enough for me to feel yet. I loved them both more than anything, this couldn't happen again.

The white van lurched suddenly, whatever was in there wanted out, and now.

"She's hungry, at last, that took longer than I thought it would."

Marcus walked over to the van, he stopped before he opened the back door.

"Michael, remember, this is Shane's fault." I looked at Mike, he wasn't saying a word, he had obviously been conscience the whole time, and knew exactly what was in that van.

Marcus climbed on top of the van, whatever was in there, he was terrified of it. I realised he wasn't going to get down, so I took this chance to run to Claire. When I got to her, we both went to Michael.

"Michael, are you ok?" He wasn't showing any emotion, he was staring towards the van.

"Are you ready Mikey?" Marcus sounded overly cheerful, and I'll be honest, it creeped me out.

He pulled a long metal hook from the top of the van, where he was still crouching, he dangled the hook down and lifted the handle.

A figure emerged from the van, it was like nothing I had ever seen before, red evil eyes, pointed ears, longer fangs than any other vamp I had ever seen. Silver hair hanging down and blowing in the wind, the figure looked like a corpse, it was so thin, all bone. It looked evil, wait, no, it couldn't be.

"Eve." Michael whispered, he had known all along.

This couldn't be happening, Mike had told us about Eve being violent, but not that she looked like this, Claire and I had not been allowed to visit Eve, only Michael could see her.

I heard Claire gasp behind me.

Eve was stood, completely still, sniffing the air, if I had thought she was scary before, it was nothing compared to what happened next.

She stopped staring, he head snapped towards Michael, their eye's locked,

"Run." Michael said to Claire and me.

"No, we can't leave you,"

"Claire, your pregnant, just go, I'll be able to handle her, I've been visiting her for the past 3 months, I know what to do."

He didn't seem sure, but I wanted to get Claire out of there, and fast. I knew this wasn't Eve's fault. But she wasn't coming near me any time soon.

I grabbed Claire's hand and we ran, we stopped when we where far enough out of danger, we turned to watch the scene we had left.

Eve was walking towards Michael, her body twisted as she walked, it was disgusting.

She lunged on him, Michael brought his chains forward, she bit through them and freed him, un-intentionally.

Then they went for it, lunging for each other, fangs bared, it was like a vampire stand off.

Eve was to quick, she leapt towards Michael and pinned him to the floor, biting down on his neck, tearing chunks of flesh from all over his body. His blood pooled around him and soaked into the sand. Eve fell back and started twitching, the silver in her hair darkened until it was raven black once more, her ears melted back into place and her body grew out to it's normal size. She lay there still for a moment, before slowly sitting up, she was Eve again.

She looked round at Michaels lifeless body and completely broke down.

Claire and I returned to the scene.

"I'm s-sorry, I w-watched mysel-lf do it, I couldn't stop-p it."

"Eve, it's ok shhh." Claire was trying to comfort Eve, it was no use.

"Oh g-god. MICHAEL." She really was in hysterics.

I looked over to the van and saw Marcus still stood on top of the van, laughing that awful laugh I hated so much.

**I need more reviews, I only got 3 last chapter, although I do appreciate them :)**

**shout outs, to those **_**nice enough **_**to review! LOL.**

**laraandcurtisfan97; **_iiiyaaa, tbh i don't really think anyone would want Myrnin at their downstairs area, so i'm with you on that one lol. So, you thought Eve was psycho in the last chapter? LOL, i made her a total nut in this one. You'll be happy to know we're coming close to the end of Marcus' death :) I hate him aswell, damn me for creating the bastard. I must say, I do like Iron Bru, but i am addicted to Cherry Coke, good shit. ooo not as much as Blue Monster energy drink :D That stuff makes a very hyper Alex LOL. Thankyou for the compliments on the opening bit, I was trying to be all serious :) yey me. Anyway keep R n R-ing. I love getting reviews from you, they're allways entertaining and make me smile lots :D Alex x_

**I'mAColdOne; **_Loved the Tony the Tiger reference, made me giggle. I know what you mean, most of my stories been just Claire and Shane, so i thought i'd do a bit more about Eve and Mike. Yes you would look weird huggin a laptop, but oh well. it would be fun, and probably awkward. :P OMG as if you've never had viscounts! sacrilege. LOL I love jonny from 2 pints, I'm like that with biscuits aswell lol. I know the biscuit rap 2 XD does that make us sad? nahh we're awesome :) And what? who doesn't know what a jaffa cake is, what a weener. I think they're classed as a biscuit, it's got summin 2 do with tax, i think u dont pay it on cakes but u do on jaffa cakes so they're classed as biscuit. but i'm probably talking out my arse :/ I cant quite remember lol. keep R n R-ing, it would make me smile :D Alex x_

**KatieAnnSalibaa; **_It's ok lol, at least you reviewed some :) I didn't know you could get fanfic on your phone. well, you learn something new everyday lol. I'm glad you like the story, keep R n R-ing, If your not on your phone that is, lol. Alex x_


	13. Controlling The Mind

**Controlling The Mind.**

**Today is a day to celebrate, I quit smoking :D yey me. I'm so proud, I need to appologise if my update's become less frequent, I have to give the laptop back to my boyfriends mate in a few day's. I'm pissed off but I can't really complain, its not mine lol.**

**anyway, enjoy the chapters while you can lol, I don't own anything but the plot.**

Marcus stood on top of the van, watching the scene play out beneath him, play out just the way he wanted it to. His sick, twisted mind had caused so much pain and suffering, nobody wanted him to live.

He decided it was safe, that Eve was satisfied with her 'meal' so he climbed down of the van, Shane ran at him, but was easily thrown to one side.

Claire couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't take her eye's off Michaels still body. His eye's were open, and he stared blanky at the night sky that moved above them.

Eve couldn't control herself, her face was burried in Michaels chest and her frame was shaking all over, Marcus walked towards them, and grabbed Claire by the scruff of the neck.

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

I frantically looked around, hoiping somebody would save me, Eve hadn't even looked up to notice I was no longer beside her, and Shane was unconscience in a heap on the floor.

"Oh dear, look what happened, look what Shane did Claire, he killed Michael." That made Eve move,

"NO, he's not dead you freak, no matter what state I was in, I would never kill him." She shouted.

"That's all well and good my dear, but I said look what _Shane_ did. Not you."

"How was any of this Shane's fault, he never touched your son, please stop all this." Eve's plee's were useless as me and Shane had come to realise.

Marcus grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him, "Open your eye's Claire." He commanded, just like before, I obeyed.

"No, he's right Eve, Shane did this, Shane did _all_ of this."

"What are you on Claire?" She thought I was joking, ha if only. Shane was a bastard, he needed to pay for what he had done, what he was making Marcus do.

"Eve, look at me." She looked into Marcus' face, starred into his eye's just like I had.

"Claire, this is all your fault, you made me kill Michael, you bitch!"

Eve started changing; she blinked her eyes forcing them to become evil, red and emotionless, her hair turned silver, starting at the root and flowing to the tips, till her whole head was a mass of straight billowing silver hair. Her body thinned out and her bones became alot more apparent, she showed fangs, loner than any I had seen before.

Marcus hadn't counted on this happening, I could tell by the look of shock on his face. Seeing him control Eve like that snapped me out of my trance and I ran over to Shane, Eve close on my trail. Marcus laughed, obviously relieved Eve wasn't going to turn on him.

"Shane, Shane get up, we have to get out of here." I screamed as I got closer to him.

He stirred and sat up, I grabbed his hand pulled him to his feet as I ran past, he caught on and started running with me.

"Why are we running?"

"Eve thinks I made her kill Michael."

"Michael's dead?" he sounded so hurt.

"Not quite, but she thinks he is."

"Well then we should be running that way, we left him once Claire and look what happened, we have to go back."

I knew he was right, I didn't even think of Michael, I was to busy worrying about Shane and the baby.

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

I hated Marcus so much, his grudge was with me, so why couldn't he just take it out on me. Why did he have to try and hurt me through my friends? What a dick.

Eve was close on behind us, we had to lose her somehow, I couldn't think.

"Claire, we need to lose Eve, any idea's?"

"Yeah, don't argue with me on this one, I'll be fine, you get to Michael."

She ran off in the complete opposite direction to me, Eve followed her. I wanted to run after her, but I knew she would be pissed at me for not listening, so I ran over to Mike.

"Mikey, Mike." I knelt beside and lifted his head onto my knee. He was breathing, or the vampire equivelant of breathing, main thing was that he wasn't dead, not yet anyway.

I looked around for Marcus, he was nowhere in sight, and it was starting to get light, I had to get Michael into the van for shade.

I lifted him bridal style, I knew he would make some sort of joke if he could speak, I laughed at the thought of it.

I got to the van and kicked open the door, I wished I had checked the van first before bringing Michael over here, Marcus was sat in the back, obviously hiding from the soon to be here sun, how could I have been so stupid, where else would he have gone.

He jumped out of the van and knocked Michael out of my arms, he hit the floor with a thump and groaned as the pain in his body just became 10 times worse.

He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the van, growling as he sniffed my neck,

"Eve's not the only hungry vampire out here. This was the best place to bring you, the middle of nowhere, where nobody will hear you scream." **(Cliche XD)**

I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and for the second time, Marcus sank his fangs into my neck. This was worse than last time, I could feel the blood leaving my body, this time he was actually feeding, last time he had just been pissed off.

The pain stopped and the presure of being pinned to the van left. I waited a few seconds before opening my eye's, terrified of what I was going to see.

Thankfully, it was Myrnin.

"Shane, are you allright?"

"Yeah, I will be, he didn't drain that much. Where's Claire?"

"She is about 5 minutes north of here, I have a tracking device on Miss Rosser, It is obviously very dangerous for her to escape."

I looked around to see Oliver, Amelie and about 7 of her guards holding Marcus to the floor, Myrnin stopped talking to me and whirled around on the spot, He had a silver stake in his hand, he plunged it into Marcus' heart, twisting it and wriggling it in, making sure it hurt. I realised Amelie had wrapped silver chains around his neck.

Marcus cried out in pain as he died, I wanted to watch him die, watch him suffer. He had killed one of my choldren, I hated this man more than anything possible, but I remembered Claire.

"Myrnin, we need to find Claire and Eve."

"I'm on it." He ran at vamp speed, I really wanted to be there when she was rescued, but there was no way I could keep up with Myrnin anymore, that was one of the things I missed about being a vamp, the super speed.

"Oliver, take Michael to the hospital." Oliver looked pissed that Amelie was ordering him away, but he did as he was told. I went back to watching Marcus suffer, him being so old it was taking a long time, and I was enjoying every minute of it.

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

I had been running for what felt like eternity, I was surprise Eve didn't have vamp speed like the others, I was thankful for it aswell. I would never be able to out run her, I could only just do it now. It was obvious that I was becoming tired fast. Pregnant women aren't really supposed to take part in marathons.

Eve however, seemed as though she could do this forever. I knew she would catch me soon, I had to stop, the only thing spurring me on, was that my miracle baby was with me, I couldn't let any harm come to the baby.

The sound of Eve's heavy foot fall stopped suddenly, I glanced over my shoulder, still running, to see whether or not she had actually given up, or whether it was a trick.

I was relieved to see Myrnin forcing blood from a blood bag into her mouth, she was returning back to normal.

She lay flat on the grounf for a few moments, before jumping to her feet.

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I could see myself chasing you, my legs wouldn't listen to me."

"It's ok, I know it's not your fault, we need to go find Shane. Oh god, Shane, what if Marcus has him." I was terrified, I started to spill tears out of my eye's.

"Marcus is dead, I killed him." Myrnin said proudly.

**That was short because I'm really tired and I need to sleep lol.**

**I hope it was good, it might not have even made sense lol, I was trying so hard to force my eye's open while writing lol.**

**Anyway, lovely shout outs for lovely people. **

**KatieeAnnSalibaa; **_Hey, bet your glad Michaels not dead, I was gonna kill him off, but i felt harsh lol. Thankyou for reviewing I hope this chapter was worth reading, but like I said, I'm falling asleep lol. Keep R n R-ing. Alex x_

**laraandkurtisfan97; **_LOL, I knew it was you anyway :) No, she didn't kill Michael, I let him live lol. The Shane sleeping til 2 thing was me projecting my annoyance that Ozzy (my boyfriend lol.) Sleeps til about that time every day, and I end up cleaning! LOL happy days. It made me laugh what you said about Ozzy going gay for Shane, If you could see him it would make you laugh aswell, he's like 6'5 and covered in tattoos and built like a brick shit house, so the thought of him being gay with Shane tickles me lol. bet your glad Marcus is dead? I was glad I killed him off, he was a dick. And I don't think we're doing anything special for the anniversary, prob just stay in and watch films :) Thankyou for reviewing, keep it up :D Alex x_

**Vamplover1; **_Whey, your back lol. I hope you keep reviewing and I'm glad you like the story, Alex x_

**MyImortalxo; **_Hi, glad your back lol. I hated Marcus aswell, I'm so glad he got killed off, I wish I'd done it sooner lol. I don't know why I decided to make Eve psycho, just seemed fun lol. I couldn't kill Michael off, I was going to, but then I felt mean so I re-wrote it lol. Keep R n R-ing, Alex x_


	14. Goodbye, I Love You

**Goodbye, I love you.**

**I know I said I wouldn't be updating much this week, but apparently I am. LOL**

**Shout outs at the bottom, as usual. Although I'm not happy about the lack of reviews tbh, please please review, I'll give you all big hugs, well mentally coz I cant see you. Today is a day to celebrate, not only is my quitting smoking going really well, I got another tattoo to celebrate :) happy days.**

**I don't own anything, except the plot.**

**If you listen to Seether ft Amy Lee - Broken, it'll seem more dramatic.**

**Tragic scenes ahead :(**

It had been one week since Marcus' death, Shane and Claire hadn't left Michael's bedside, he had fallen into a coma after the attack. Eve was devistated that Myrnin wouldn't allow her to be with him, he had put so much more security on her after Marcus got in and kidnapped her.

The only thing everyone regretted about his death was that they couldn't find out how he had re-opened the portals. Now they would never know, well, Myrnin would probably figure it out eventually.

_*Eve's P.O.V*_

Seven days, it had been seven day's since I had seen Michael, or anybody for that matter. Myrnin never came down, he never allowed Claire and Shane to come see me. I hated every second down here.

I threw the empty blood packet in my hands to the floor, It had been almost 4 months since my change but I was still disgusted with myself after every feed.

"Eve, Eve, are you . . .ok?" I heard Myrnin whisper from the shadow's, that was odd, he never came down here.

"I'm sane if that's what you mean."

"Oh good." He stepped out of the shadows and I noticed he looked nervous.

He stood staring at me for several seconds before he spoke. "Eve I am errr allowing you to leave for the day, provided that you don't mind me escorting you. I need to be certain you wont eat any civillians."

I was in shock, I was allowed out, I felt like a grounded child when their punishment was lifted.

"Why? Why now?"

"Well, I was at the hospital and I recieved a rather large rant from Claire about how you needed to come and see Michael before.." I didn't like that he stopped there.

"Before what Myrnin? I haven't heard anything about him all week, for all I know he could be dying, do you have any idea how hard that's been, I deserve to know."

"Michael's been in a coma for the past week, the doctors say he isn't improving, infact his condition is getting worse. We vampires usually heal shortly after we are wounded, but Michaels wounds aren't healing. They're going to turn off his life support. I'm sorry my dear."

Everything in the world slowed down to a complete stop. I could feel my body shake and I fell to my knees, I knew Myrnin had come into my cage and placed a hand on my shoulder, but it wasn't processing. I was alone, I would allways be alone now, just me and my baby. Michael was going to die, and deep down I hated myself, I had killed him, I had killed my whole life, my world, my heart.

Myrnin lifted me up and started carrying me, presumeably to the hospital and I broke down I just cried onto Myrnin's shoulder all the way to the hospital.

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

I really hoped I had gotten through to Myrnin this time, he hadn't been listening to me all week and it was so unfair that she couldn't see Michael, espacially now . . . I couldn't finish that thought. Shane and I had been devestated, obviously, but we also felt so guilty, if we'd gone back none of this would be happening.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok babe, we'll get through this." I just nodded and took Shane's hand in mine, I knew that neither of us believed what he had said.

Just as I was about to break down again, Myrnin came through the doors carrying a very hysterical Eve in his arms.

"Eve, it's ok ..." I was cut off by Eve jumping into my arms and soaking my t-shirt in tears.

"No, no it wont, nothings ever going to be ok again." That was the last thing Eve said before being steered into Michaels room, leaving Shane and I in the waiting room once more.

I turned to face him and what I saw broke my heart, he had broken down, just like I wanted to, I wrapped my arms around him and tried to comfort him, it wasn't working. I knew it wouldn't, he was going to hate himself so much for this, it was Allysa all over again.

_*Eve's P.O.V*_

I made Myrnin stop outside Michaels room, I needed to get myself together before going in there. Myrnin was backing away from me and looking terrified.

"What's wrong." I didn't need an answer when I heard my voice, it was raspy and sounded so threatening, I was getting hungry.

I saw myself jump at Myrnin and I tried to sink my fangs into his neck, he smelled so good. I had to taste him.

"Claire, CLAIRE!" Pfft, as if that little dwarf can do anything to stop _me._

Sure enough she came running around the corner to Myrnin's aid.

"Claire, in my bag, get blood." I was watching myself try and bite down on him, he was doing very well to stop me. It smelt good and I wanted it, but the sane part of me was watching from the sidelines, begging me to stop. As if I would listen to me.

I saw a flash of red being thrust into my face, it smelt even better that Myrnin, I had to have it, I sank my teeth into it and peirced the plastic, the warm sentual liquid poured into my mouth, and it was so satisfying.

Everything came back into focus and as usual I appologised about 50 times to Claire and Myrnin. They waved away my appologies and Claire returned to Shane in the waiting room.

"Are you ready my dear?" I didn't understand how Myrnin could be so kind to me, I'd just nearly killed him, I can't believe I considered coming out, I was a monster, who knows who would get hurt next. But I did need to see Michael, so I nodded and followed Myrnin into the room. I hated that Myrnin had to sit in there, I would have loved to be alone with him one last time, but I knew it was for the best.

Myrnin went over to a chair in the corner and sat patiently and quietly. I walked in and nearly broke down again when I saw Michael, saw what I'd done to Michael. He looked awful, he was barely recognisable. I saw beside him and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry Michael, I love you so much, I never meant for this to happen." I leant my head on his shoulder gently and stroked his fingers. I wanted so much for him to wake up out of his coma, for him to tell me he loved me and that it would all be ok.

He didn't move, he was hardly breathing. It only truely hit me at that moment that I would never hear his voice again or feel his touch. He would never kiss me again or hold my hand, We would never argue about which band we liked better. I couldn't take it, I cried slowly and quietly onto his arm.

I squeezed his hand gently, but I didn't let go, I wasn't ready to let go yet.

Claire and Shane came into the room, but I barely noticed. All I cared about at that moment was that I kept hold of Michaels hand and didn't let go if my life depended on it.

"Michael, I'm sorry I didn't come back, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Shane was on the other side of Mcihael, his hand on Michaels shoulder and tears in his eyes.

Claire took hold of my other hand and tried to comfort me. I knew she meant well, but it really wasn't working, nothing would.

The doctor came into the room and just stood watching us for a few seconds before speaking.

"Excuse me, I know you would like more time, but we really need to do this soon." He sounded so sympathetic, I knew the doctors wouldn't be so insistant if it wasn't serious.

"Goodbye Micheal, You've been like a brother to me. I love you man. Shane broke down again on his way to the door, he stopped at the door and turned to wait for Claire.

"Thankyou, for everything Michael, I love you and I'll miss you so much." Claire lent over and placed a kiss on Michaels cheek before catching up with Shane at the door, they left me to say my goodbye's.

This was it, the hardest thing I would ever have to do. I took a deep breath, I still hadn't let go of Michaels had, but I squeezed tighter for this. I could hardly speak through the tears, so I just spoke as slowly as I could to extend the time we had together.

"Michael, I can't believe I'm saying this. I never though I would have to, you've saved my life so many times, and I'm sorry that it was me to take yours. I know I'll never forgive myself, but I hope you can. You mean so much to me Michael. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. Your my life Michael, we've had so many good times together, I'm even gonna miss arguing with you. I hate that you'll nevr get to see our baby, I'll tell him all about you, I've got a feeling it's a boy."

I had to stop and wipe away the tears, this was torture, but I would never live with myself for not saying goodbye. I wiped my face and continued.

"It's never gonna be the same without you, I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I really hope you can hear me, I need you to hear everything. I need you to know that I love you more that words can describe and I would give _anything_ to have you back."

I didn't want him to go yet, I couldn't speak anymore, the tears were falling to fast for me to get any words out, so I just sat there with him, and stroked his fingers.

"Excuse me miss? I really am sorry, I know you don't want to let go yet, but we really need switch of the machines, it's not doing him any favours keeping them on."

I knew I was being selfish, but he couldn't go yet, he just couldn't. I knew it was for the best, so I nodded and watched as the doctor gave me a sympathetic look and lent down to end the best thing in my life.

He pulled the plug and the machine Michael was hooked to gave out a long heart wrenching beep before cutting out all together, Michael was gone, but I still couldn't let go of his hand.

"Miss, you should join your friends in the waiting room." The doctor was trying to get me to move, didn't he understand that if I let go of Michaels hand, this would all become real.

"No, not yet, please let me stay a while?"

"Eve, we need to get you back to the cage my dear, I know it hurts but your very dangerous, especially now that your vunrable." Apparently Myrnin didn't understand either.

I looked up at Michaels beautiful face and I could still see all his angelic features under that wounds and scars I had branded him with. I had to leave before I lost control and did more damage to the body of my angel.

I stood up and looked over at Myrnin who was now stood at the foot of Michael's bed. I nodded and waited a few moments before giving in.

"Eve, seriously, we don't have much time." I hated this so much, that I had to leave him so soon.

I looked into Michaels face once more, for the last time, I bent down and placed a kiss on his perfect lips and ran my fingers through his gorgeous blonde hair.

"Goodbye Michael, I love you."

And with that I let go of his hand, Let go of my future and went with Myrnin out of the room.

**Woah, depressing right? Hell yeah it was. But seriously, maybe this evil chapter will prompt more people to review! please? I do appreciate the little reviews I am getting, so here are some shout outs for those lovely people,**

**laraandkurtisfan97, **_Thankyou, I'm sorry about killing of Michael :( Don't hate me to much lol. Don't worry I wont tell Ozzy anything you said lol. I don't think he'd do anything anyway. Since we moved in together, everytime he go's into the bathroom he comes running back into the living room and asking me to get rid of spiders lmao, he's such a girl :/ It is actually really funny, it might not sound it to you, but I'm really short and tiny, he's huge and I'm the one that has to rescue him from spiders LOL. But anyway, thankyou for your encouragement with quitting smoking, I appreciate it :) It is going really well, now that I got my temper back down to usual, I don't even want to smoke :D woop woop. Don't worry, it isn't coming to an end just yet. I'm gonna do a sequal to this anyway when it is finished :) So yeah, thanks for reviewing and I hope this awful chapter hasn't scared you off my story lol. Alex x_

**I'mAColdOne, **_I'm a bit confused coz it say's you reviewed chapter 12 and not 13 but it might have been before I posted chap 13 n I just didn't see it :/ anyway with my confusion out of the way, The idea of Myrnin reading porn is creepy lmao, but funny. I'm glad Marcus is dead, so I guess he wont be able to take up fishing, damn! Glad you think my story is so awesome :) makes me happy lol. I hope you keep R n R-ing, as your reviews allways make me Lol and make me happy :) So thankyou and keep it up. Alex x_

**KatieeAnnSalibaa, **_Thankyou :) I know you said you wanted a charactor to be killed off, I don't think you ment Michael :/ sorry bout that lol. Who did you want killing off btw? I'll see what I can do. HA I feel like a mob boss. Oh I am a goon! But anyway, thanks for reviewing, It means alot :) And I hope you keep it up, Alex x_

**Lightbulb Moments, **_Hey, Thankyou for reviewing the last 3 chapters :) I'm glad Eve was scary, I wasn't sure she was going to be lol. But yeah, glad to hear it. I'm sorry bout killing Michael off, i don't think anybody wanted him dead bless him. It was just all I could think of to do for this chapter, LOL. So thankyou for reviewing and I hope you keep it up :) Alex x_

**Thankyou to those nice people, If you want to be considered a nice person, then REVIEW! pleeeeaaseee :)**


	15. Black Day

**Black Day**

**I'm sorry for the depressing chapter last time :/**

**I was gonna try and do this one a bit happier to make up for it, but I need to have a funeral, it'll get happy by the end lol.**

**Shout outs at the bottom :)**

The two weeks after Michael's passing had been so hard, for everyone. His parents had come into town for the funeral and were staying at the Glass house with Claire and Shane.

Myrnin wasn't taking any risks with Eve after her outburst and nearly killing him. She hadn't been aloud to see anyone and was only aloud to the funeral in chains. She also had to be at least 10ft away from anyone with a heartbeat at all times.

It was the day of the funeral, Claire and Shane were in their room at the Glass house getting ready. Michaels parents were in the living room, waiting and not wanting to go. Eve was sitting on the floor in her cage, having not seen anybody for the past fortnight, she was unaware of her arangement, or that it was the funeral today.

Claire, who was getting pretty big now, was dressed and going through Eve's clothes to find her something suitable to wear. She hated that she hadn't been able to see Eve and comfort her.

"Perfect." She said as she finally put together something nice to wear. "Shane." She called through to her bedroom, "Come here please?"

"Shane, what do you think of this, will it be ok?" She didn't know why she bothered asking, Shane would say it looked ok if she held up a two person horse costume.

"It looks ok yeah."

(See)

"Are you coming with me to see Eve? Myrnin said we could but only because it's the funeral today."

"Well, yeah obviously I'll come. As long as we take plenty blood, she scares me even more now."

"Yeah, right lets go, we don't wanna be late."

They said their goodbye's and told Michael's parents they would meet them at the church, and started walking to Myrnins lab.

They were silent throughout the whole walk, both deep in thought about how they were going to handle today. For the past two weeks they had been taking it in turns to breakdown, they could only imagine how Eve must be feeling, especially with nobody there to console her.

The silent tension was broken when they reached Myrnin's, due to Myrnin giving them an overly long speach about what to do and not do while seeing Eve.

"..And don't actually enter the cage, just incase."

"Ok, thanks Myrnin, can we go now?"

"Wait, you'll be needing this," He handed Shane a large cooler filled with blood packs, "Again, just incase."

Claire and Shane walked down the dark long tunnel, as they got closer and closer to end, they heard awful sounds coming from Eve's cage.

The sounds of Eve's screams and snarls echoed through the tunnel. Claire grabbed Shane's arm before he could walk into Eve's room.

"Wait," She whispered, "We can't walk in when she's hungry, didn't you listen to Myrnin?"

"No," He whispered back, "You _did_?"

"Ofcourse I did, it was important,"

"It was _boring_." Shane interupted.

"Just shut-up and wait."

They stood with their backs against the wall for a few seconds until the sounds of screaming and snarling were replaced with tears and heartache.

"Eve?"

"Claire, is that you?"

Claire and Shane stepped into the room.

"Oh my god, what are you guy's doing here? I didn't think I would be seeing anyone for about," She rubbed her stomach, "4 months."

"Eve, I'm so sorry but, it's Michaels funeral today, that's kind of why we're here."

Eve sank back down to the floor, her room was fairly plain, but so . . _Eve._ Michael had obviously brought her some of her stuff to brighten up the cage. She had a couple of band posters on the wall, they had been ripped in places from one of her freak outs, A black dresser with all her goth makeup on top, not that she would need to apply makeup down here, that had obviously been from Michaels visits. She had a selection of gothic bobble heads on the dresser aswell.

Eve looked up at Shane and Claire with so much hurt in her eyes.

"I keep telling myself that none of this is real, I've been dreading today. I don't want it to be real."

"Eve, we'll get through this, you know that."

After catching up on the past two weeks, (not important enough to make it into the story), events, they got Eve dressed and called Myrnin down to come chain her and escort her to the church.

"We'll meet you there Eve, we aren't aloud in your car, sorry."

"No, it's ok, I don't want to out anybody else in danger."

She looked miserable, well who wouldn't after losing the love of their life, and she sank into the car and out of sight.

Claire and Shane were seated at the front of the church with Michaels parents, Eve was kept to one side like dog tied up outside the shops.

"Will you be ok her babe? Me and John **(I made up a name for Michaels dad, I can't remember if it was mentioned in the books and I lent them to my mum so I can't check lol.) **have to go meet the other pole bearers outside."

"Yeah I'll be fine here with Bethel **(Same reason and it's a funny name.) **you go ahead."

"Ok, see you soon." Shane was nervous about being a pole bearer, he kept thinking he was going to drop the coffin.

The church was filled with people, some Claire knew and some she didn't. Myrnin kept shouting at people trying to talk to Eve or get close to her, she looked so embaressed, Claire gave her a sympathetic look and Eve mimed blowing her brains out. It was good that they could joke again, even if it was largely inapropriate to mime killing yourself at a funeral.

Claire looked round the church but she couldn't see Amelie anywhere, she knew she would be there somewhere though.

Soft, gentle music started playing and the whole room quitened down for the beggining of the ceremony.

Claire looked around and saw that Shane and the other pole bearers had entered and were walking Michael down the aisle. Shane was at the front right, with John at front left, in the middle was Oliver on the left and Richard Morrel on the right. At the back was a boy about Michael and Shane's age who looked alot like Michael, probably his cousin Claire thought, on the left and on the right was a man Claire allways saw Michael talking to but she never thought to ask who he was.

Claire couldn't believe that Michael was in that box, that box was where he would be for the rest of time. He had faught for his freedom from the Glass house, only to be trapped in a box for eternity. it didn't seem fair.

This just wasn't right, Claire looked over at Eve. She had a river of tears flowing free down her face and her eyes were swimming with pain.

_*Eve's P.O.V*_

All I could do was watch as the love of my life's body was being carried through the church. Everything I ever cared about was inside that box.

I hated that I had to sit on the sidelines and watch, I hadn't even been aloud to speak, Shane would be doing it instead which i didn't mind.

Just as the pole bearers were placing Michael's coffin down, I felt the baby kick for the first time, I was getting worried that I hadn't felt anything yet, I guess it was the baby's way of saying goodbye to his daddy.

_*Everyone's P.O.V*_

After Michael was in place Shane walked up to the microphone and prepared to say a few words about Michael, he had gone over this moment in his head so many times since being asked to do it. His speach was defineatly longer than a 'few words' but he didn't think anybody would mind.

He cleared his throat and made sure everyone was silent before begining his speach.

"Michael was the best friend I've ever had, will ever have and to be honest he was more like a brother than a friend. He was there for me when my whole world was falling appart," His voice started cracking. He looked down at Claire for support, she smiled up at him and edged him on, "H-he was one of the most talented people I know, I think he could of gone on to do great things and be world known. It's unfair that he'll never get the chance to pursue his dreams, it's unfair that he would drop everything to help me when I needed him, and now . . .n-now he's gone because I couldn't return the favour. Because I was selfish. he was never selfish, he gave his life to save myself, my girlfriend Claire and our baby. I'll never forget that, I'll n-never forget Michael. I love you Michael, you were the greatest guy and th-this . . . it's not . . . he didn't deserve this. Goodbye Michael, where-ever you are now, I hope to god that your happy."

He walked of the stage and over to sit beside Claire, he took her hand and squeezed, she squeezed back,, silently re-assuring him that she was still there, and that she was there for him.

This was officially the day they would all have to start moving on with there lives, like Michael would have wanted.

**I tried to make that not depressing, sorry if it was depressing :/**

**Shout outs wooooo,**

**pixieredd, **_Bless you, I feel honoured that that was one of the first things you did, and I hope you had a good holiday :) I'm sorry for making you cry, I didn't think it would be that emotional lol, I just imagined what would happen if my boyfriend died, which is depressing, but hey, it worked lol. Anyway thankyou for reviewing and I hope you thought this chapter was less depressing lol, Alex x_

**Lightbulb Moments, **_You read my mind lol, I am gonna name Eve's baby after Michael, I think that would be quite nice, and maybe lighten the mood of my story, I've really brought it down to a depressing level lol. Thankyou for reviewing, keep at it :) Alex x_

**I'mAColdOne, **_Hellooo, sorry for making you cry, I didn't mean to :/ lol, It would be awful to have to do that, I don't know why I killed Michael off tbh, I wasn't gonna and then I got bored and had no other idea's so I was like 'fuck it' and he died. I hope you do kick the ass's of the none reviewers! damn them, although I did get alot more reviews for this chap so I'm not as pissed this time. lol. thankyou for reviewing, Alex x_

**markedvamp12, **_I'm sorry lol, I'm appologisin to everyone today. But sadly I don't think Michael will come back :/ although there will be a sequal so you never know lol. thankyou for reviewing I really do appreciate it :) Alex x_

**laraandkurtisfan97, **_:O I am not a bitch! lmao. Sorry for killin off Michael, but it could be worse, I could have killed off Shane, like a certain someone! lol oj. Sorry for making you cry, here's a cyber tissue lol. I LOVE Seether, they're my band of obsession at the minute. That's so weird that your gna use that song to, great minds think alike lol. I'm not looking forward to reading that chapter in your story :'( your gonna do something horrible to Shane I know it :/ lol. Thankyou so much for your compliment on that chapter, they were so nice, made me do a big smile lol. I got a few more reviews for the last chapter, so it's ok, you don't need to go gangster on them lol. I don't wanna give anything away with the sequal, but everyone's mad at me for killing Michael so I might bring him back lol. Thankyou for reviewing, cyber oreo bru for you :) Alex x_

**Vamplover1, **_Your shit lol, you don't review enough. love ya really hun. I know you, you don't cry at anything so i'm honoured that I made you cry :) haha i'm a cow. Thankyou for the compliments lovely, I'm surprised you haven't made fun of me yet. Are you ill? Cheerz luv :D Alex x_

**KatieeAnnSalibaa, **_OMG I can't believe you wanted Shane dead, are you crazy? lol I love Shane. I would never kill him off. It's good that you still love Shane, I would think there was something wrong with you if you didn't. Thankyou so much for reviewing :) I'll update soon, Alex x_


	16. Deep Red Nails

**Deep Red Nails.**

**I've completely lost track of how far along Claire and Eve are. So errrm I'm just gonna make it up as I go along, which usually works for me :/**

**This chapter might be lame, I'm only writing it because I've found a computer with internet and I've got a lot of time to kill, not because I had inspiration lol.**

**This is going to be a very short chapter because I haven't got any idea's, so help would be welcome lol.**

It had been one month since Michael's funeral, Shane and Claire had finally come to terms with everything and were starting to get back to normal. They had also been aloud to visit Eve once a week.

Eve really hadn't been coping at all; she barely acknowledged Shane and Claire's existence when they were there. But they always went, they knew that if they didn't go to see her, she really would lose her mind. Eve seemed to have forgotten all about the baby, and really wasn't looking after herself. She barely ate, even when she got into a psychotic hungry rage she resisted longer than necessary. Myrnin had been suggesting she wouldn't be a fit mother and that the child could be taken away from her. Claire really wanted to argue with him, but she knew he had a point, if Eve carried on this way, she really would be an unfit mother.

*Claire's P.O.V*

I couldn't believe how quickly time was passing, our baby would be here in just over one month, and I really wasn't ready. I was so nervous, afraid of the pain I knew would be coming and the overwhelming responsibility that would follow.

Shane and I had just gotten back from visiting Eve at Myrnin's. I really did feel bad for her, I knew she would be a good mother once she got over her grief of Michael, I just didn't know how long that would be.

I was sat in my favourite seat on the sofa, no one had sat in Michael's seat since the funeral, I suppressed a grin as I looked over at the chair, remembering all the times the four of us had had, sat around, not really doing anything, but having fun all the same.

Shane was in the kitchen, not cooking chilli for once. He was making sandwiches; we were never really hungry after visiting Eve.

"Here you go babe." Shane handed me a tuna and sweet corn sandwich as he sat down to eat his egg mayo.

"Shane, I'm really worried about Eve, next time we go see her, we need to try and get her back to normal, I know what Myrnin's saying is right at the moment, but we can't let him do that to her, she's been through enough these past few months."

"I know, listen Claire, there's something you should know, I've been thinking how to tell you."

Shane looked so nervous, this happened to often recently, Shane trying to tell me something and looking nervous, if this were a story, I would suggest the author come up with some new idea's.

"Myrnin said we can't go back." I stared at him in complete shock. "Well not for a while anyway, apparently Eve wont stop feeling sorry for herself, if people are always there feeling sorry for her."

"That's complete bollocks Shane, she needs us there, she wont cope on her own."

I was so angry, but I knew there would be no arguing with Myrnin, you could never get your point across to any vampire's in this town.

"Look Claire, I don't really want to talk about this now, there's nothing we can do right at this very second so just drop it, I know Eve's our friend and yeah she does need our help, but Myrnin created her, so I think he knows best when it comes to looking after her, you've got to remember, she'd not Eve at the minute."

"Yeah." Was all I could reply to that, we sat in silence for a while, probably both still thinking about Eve, until a knock at the door jolted us both out of our thoughts.

I stood up to go answer the door,

"No, Claire stay here, it could be dangerous." I sighed, I loved that he cared, but his over protectiveness was getting a bit much for my liking.

I ignored him and followed into the hallway, staying some distance behind so he didn't realise I was there.

Shane reached out and opened the door slowly, "Can I help you?" Shane's voice sounded stiff and controlled, so it was obviously someone we didn't know, the door wasn't open far enough for me to see who it was.

"I'm looking for Claire Danvers, I've been told she lives here." I heard a smooth female voice say, I recognised it, but couldn't think who would be looking for me.

"Sorry lady, wrong house, I've never heard of her, maybe you should try somewhere else." Shane tried to shut the door, but the woman stopped it, I just saw a thin hand with perfectly trimmed, deep red nails curl round the edge of the door.

"Don't lie to me Mr Collins, I know for a fact she lives here, and I know of your relationship with her."

**That might be the shortest chapter I've done, oh well, short but sweet. **

**Who do you think the red nailed lady is? Because I don't know, so review and give me idea's lol.**

**Shout outs :D**

**I'mAColdOne, **_Thank you __ I know, I miss Michael too, I think I might bring him back in the sequel, ooo spoiler lol. I love it when you review, you always say I'm awesome, which I so am lol, I'm kidding I'm not that self centred…or am I? You are right though, stories do need a bit of sadness in em, or else it wouldn't be realistic, I think I went a bit OTT with the depression though lol. I hope you keep RnRing, I'll update as soon as I can, Alex x_

**Markedvamp12, **_Lol I know what you mean, nothing ever seems to go right for them, bless. Thank you for your comments, they are much appreciated __ I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a bit short :/ keep RnRing, Alex x_

**wheresmycookietato98, **_I'm glad you like the story, I hope you've read the wrest by now lol. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep at it __ Alex x_

**pixieredd,**_ Your welcome lol, I feel bad for Eve in this story, I don't know why I'm being so mean to her lol. Bless ya, well at least I know I'm a convincing writer if I make people cry lol. Thank you for your comments, they make me happy __ Alex x_

**Lightbulb Moments,**_ Well done for guessing the name lol. Can you think of anything for Shane and Claire's baby? Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot. Sorry I made you cry, I hope this chap was less depressing, keep RnRing, Alex x_

**iwantmycookietato98, **___You reviewed twice so you get 2 shout outs lol _

**ShanesgurlxXx**_, Aww thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I felt a bit guilty when I read your review, in one of my chapters I said 'Bethel' and that's kind of like Beth, but I want you to know I don't think it's a funny name, my friend Beth reads my story, and that was just a private joke indicated at her lol. Keep RnRing, Alex x_

**MyImmortalxo, **_hi, it's ok lol. I might be bringing Michael back in the sequel, so don't lose hope lol. I'm sorry if I haven't reviewed your story, I can hardly ever get on a computer now lol. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you keep at it __ Alex x_

**Laraandkurtisfan97, **_I know you didn't review this chap, but it feels weird writing shout outs and not putting you in lol, you did explain in your shout out that your busy though, so I'll let you off lol. Alex x_

**I feel bad that I only shout out to reviewers, so here's shout out's to everyone who added me to their favourites, **

_-Hey-Lol-Boys-Giggle, BoOkS2MuSiC, EmeraldEyes1994, Honey Bee 4-ever, I'mAColdOne, isaidlalala, kayyjones, Lightbulb Moments, markedvamp12, moganvilleresidentXxXxXxXxXx, MyImmortalxo, mymusicalangel1791, pixieredd, RavenChenell, shadow kissed 4eva, shanegirl4444, shanesgurlxXx, Supernatural2010, Vampireknight1230,_


	17. Childish and Dark

**Childish and Dark.**

**So, you find out who the red nailed lady is in this chappy, I don't explain it fully though, another cliffhanger ahead. :)**

**Enjoy,**

_Claire's P.O.V_

All I could hear was a feint laughter that sounded a million miles away.

"Stupid boy, as if you could stop me."

The door flew off it's hinges and as the clouds of dust cleared the woman came into vision, in the doorway looking proud and bold was a woman that I just couldn't place but I knew that I knew her.

She had long black hair with just the right amount of volume, . She had cheekbones that were so defined they looked as though they had been carved by a God. Her eye's were the most illuminous shade of green I had ever seen with deep black eyelashes that went on forever. She was wearing a gorgeous dark purple lace up short dress, and a pair of green sequined heels that had purple sequin skulls on them, a pair Eve would kill for her. All the purple and green really shouldn't go with red nails, but she seemed to make it work, infact she looked very formal, as if she was on the way to a dinner. She looked sort of gothic, but a lot more subtle than Eve.

She was looking directly at me, I didn't dare look into those eye's. I looked at Shane, who had been knocked to the floor when the door flew off, and he was gazing up at her in complete amazement, which pissed me off!

The woman walked over to me and offered her hand, I hastely took it although I had a funny feeling about her. She smiled at me when I shook her hand, there was something very untrustworthy in that smile.

"Claire, you wont remember me, my name's Michaela." She spoke so politely, to politely? I couldn't tell.

"Errm, hi?" I really didn't know what she wanted me to say, this was all so strange.

"Hi, I'm Shane, it is really nice to meet you Michaela." Shane walked over with his hand outstretched and an idiotic grin on his face. I didn't get it, he had been fine a minute ago, and now he was goggling her like a school boy.

"Charmed." She ignored his hand and turned her nose up disgusted by him. She turned her back on Shane and brought her attention back towards me.

"Claire, I would love it if you would accompany me to dinner." She was being overly sweet to me, it was sickly.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" I was sure this wasn't happening, she had just broken down the door, and now she wanted to go out for dinner? This was weird even for Morganville standards.

"I told you, I'm Michaela. Lets go." She wasn't being sweet anymore, and that wasn't a question, it was a comand.

"I'll go with you Michaela." Shane chirped up hopefully.

"Shane!" I was getting really angry with him now, it was one thing for him to oggle other women, but to offer himself to them right in front of me, oh hell no.

"What!" Was he being serious?

"Shane, I am your girlfriend, we're having a baby in two months. What the hell are you doing trying to score date's with other women!"

"I didn't mean to cause a distubance." Michaela was back to being sweet again, although it was alot more obvious now that she was faking, she reminded me of Monica so much it was awful.

"Ooo, I had almost forgotten about your bundle of joy, what are you having?" I really didn't care who she was, how mean she was, or if she could kill me. I was really getting sick of all this pussy footing around, I just wanted to know the real reason she was here.

"A baby!" I retorted sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"I just came to catch up, find out what's been going on with you."

"I don't even know who you are, you can start by filling me in on that."

"Claire, I have known you for almost your entire life, I knew you wouldn't remember me, not if _Amelie_ had anything to do with it." I didn't like how she spoke Amelie's name, it was with hatred, worse than how Oliver say's it.

"But I haven't even known Amelie my entire life. I've only been in Morganville for about 5 years now."

Shane wasn't really paying attention to any of this, he was in some sort of weird trance and was now sat on the floor with his legs crossed, he was becoming more and more child like, I was starting to get worried.

"Yes you've only been in Morganville for 5 years, but you have been part of the vampire culture since you were a newborn."

"No I haven't." I was sure of this, Amelie or Myrnin would have told me, hell Michael would have known something about it.

"Yes my dear, you have."

There was something strange about Michaela, it felt wrong to talk back to her, alot like Amelie. But this was somehow worse, if it weren't for Shane acting weird, I would have gone along with whatever she said, but I felt strong remorse for speaking back to her, it felt as though I was being slapped.

I just stood there, completely confused at what was going on.

"I can assure you I'm not here to hurt you, please accompany me to dinner and we can talk about it." She was being polite again, although this time it seemed sincere.

"We can't talk about this kind of thing in public." Michaela laughed as I said this,

"Silly girl, the people of Morganville cannot know I am here, we will be dining in private."

I thought I may aswell go, I had my protection pin so I knew Amelie would be there in a flash if anything happened to me, there was this feeling in the back of my head that thought Amelie wouldn't really help, but I let my curiosity get the better of me and I agreed. I just nodded and turned to get my coat.

"Shane, stay here ok?"

"Noooo, don't leave, please please don't leave, I don't wanna be alone," He looked from his left to his right and then back at me and then whispered, "There are monsters." I had to supress a grin, although it worried me, this was extremely funny.

"Erm, what's wrong with him."

"Oh, sorry. I messed with his head abit before I broke down the door. Shane look at me, " He looked up wide eyed. He and Michaela made eye contact for a few seconds before Michaela broke it.

Shane stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds, then groaned in pain and started rubbing his temple. "Damn, what ha-" He stopped when he looked up, he looked at me putting my coat on, then to Michaela, who seemed please with her self.

"Claire, where are you going?" I knew Shane and I didn't lie to each other, but there was no way he would let me go if he knew the truth.

"This is Michaela, she's an old friend of the family, we're just going for dinner, you know catch up have girly chat."

"Claire, you don't do girly chat. And didn't she break the door down?"

Michaela caught on and went along with the lie,

"Yeah, sorry bout that, I'll fix it later. Oh and, Claire does do girly chat, with me."

"It's ok, I'll sort this out, just needs the hinges re-attaching, no problem." That was so unlike Shane, not the being helpful part, he allways did stuff like that. he didn't usually give in that easy though.

"Good, it really is more of a man's job." Michaela flashed Shane a bitchy smile and turned her head towards me once more.

"Come on Claire."

"I'll see you later then." I gave Shane and kiss and told him I loved him, then ran to catch up with Michaela on the porch.

I walked about 2 paces behind her, I looked up and noticed we were walking towards a gorgeous purple Lamborghini. She saw my look of awe and smiled proudly.

"I love this generation, I wish Amelie would embrace it and stop living in the past."

**So errr, I dunno if that was good, I just liked putting all the purple stuff in :) The pictures of the car and the dress and stuff are on my profile :) so check em out, I want all that stuff, I love purple it's my fav. I have purple hair, woo. I have those shoes! Be jelous lol**

**Shout outs for the lovely people,**

**BoOkS2MuSiC, **_Thankyou very much, I hope I didn't ruin it, coz you said it keeps getting better, I hope i didn't make it worse lol. Cheers for reviewing, all my reviews really mean alot to me. I hope you keep at it. Sorry it took a while to update :/ Alex x_

**iwantmycookietato98,**___Thanks for the suggestion, I dunno what I'm gonna make her do yet lol. Thanks for the compliments, I hope this chap was good, I think it was a bit short though lol, review again pleeeeaaase? lol Alex x_

**pixieredd**_**, **__Sorry, It took me ages to upadte this chapter aswell, oops, I do appologise lol. Thankyou so much for getting your friend to read :) I hope they review aswell lol. I'm not sure if Michaela's gonna be related to Claire or not, but I'll give you a spoiler, she is realted to someone :) lol I bet you can guess who, or can you? lol. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep it up, Alex x_

**I'mAColdOne, **_Hiya, and thankyou :) I hope I didn't disapoint with the red nailed lady. Lol I didn't actually mean it like that when I said you nailed Shane, I realized after I wrote it though, made me laugh :) Eve will be back soon, in the next couple chapters :) I hope you liked tis chap, review again :D lol you don't have to, but I think you should lool. Alex x_

**, **_Thankyou :D, I'm sorry bout killing Michael off, Eve wont be to depressed for long don't worry lol. Anyway, keep RnRing, Alex x_

**markedvamp12, **_Cheers :) it's ok lol_, _ did kind of have an idea who it was gonna be, I just wanted to see what everyone else thought lol. Hope you liked this chapter an I hope you keep RnRing, Alex x_

**laraandkurtisfan97, **_Oh god, not you! lol only jokin :D I love your reviews, I thought about making it Ysandre, but I'm the same as you, couldn't remember if she was dead or not, I couldn't check either coz my mums got the books at her house lol, she's taking ages to read them to! I think it took me about a week lol. It's ok, I forgive you lol, I knew you would be busy, but I thought I would give you a shout out anyway, cos I'm nice like that XD, Sounds like you've had one hell of a week :/ bless ya, I'm prob gonna have that next week, I should be in my second year of college, but I dropped out after like a week cos I hated it__and I decided I wanted a year off, which I regret alot lol. So I have to repeat the first year, and it's gonna be full of people younger than me, which I wouldn't mind coz most my friends are younger than me, but I think they're gonna think i'm a retard or something. oh well :/ OMG, you tried Oreo Bru, you ledge :) I still haven't tried it, but I did try Bourbon Bailey's, which was goooood :D, It's ok, I don't need the chav note, I got the laptop back :) YEY! Thanks for your suggestions, I honestly dunno what I'm gonna do with Michaela yet lol. WOW, i think thats the first time i've been compared to loriel, (Or however you spell it (lol)) It felt good lol. thankyou so so much, sorry for the massive shout out, but you gave me a massive review, so i had to disscus all parts of it lol. Alex x_


	18. Truth and Lie's

**Truth and Lie's**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**I'm really really sorry about how long this chapter has taken :/.**

**Well, the first installment of this story is coming to an end, only two more chapters left after this one. Never fear, I'm not gonna delay with the sequel lol.**

_Shane's P.O.V_

I watched Claire get into that _unbelievable _car with Michaela and all I could do was sit here and wait until she got back. I was so worried, there wasn't one bone in my body that trusted Michaela, I wasn't convinced she knew Claire either. An old family friend my ass!

There was something really strange about her, she was probably one of the scariest people I'd ever met, and considering I grew up in Morganville that was pretty damn scary.

The car pulled away from the side of the road with an impressive growl of the engine. Even if she was one of the most intimidating people I'd ever met, I had to admit she had style.

_Claire's P.O.V_

We were driving down the road, away from Shane and safety. I was getting more and more afraid the further away we got.

"Where are we going?" I hated that I sounded nervous, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"You'll see." Michaela looked over at me quickly before setting her eye's back on the road. She must have noticed how nervous I was.

"You don't need to worry, I'm wont hurt you Claire."

"Can you just please explain to me a bit more about all this?"

"When we get there, I promise."

The rest of the journey was spent in total silence, and I was surprised when we pulled up in the alley behind Common Grounds.

"This is where we're going to talk?"

"Yes, Oliver is the only one who knows I'm here, he wont spill my secret like the rest of them."

"Oliver? I've never known him to protect anybody but himself."

She laughed and looked across at me, "I'm an exception I guess."

I was amazed, she had managed to tame _Oliver? _She really was something.

We got out of the car and walked towards the back entrance. She knocked three times on the door and Olivers voice rang out allmost imedeatly in his most threatening tone of voice. "Who's there!"

"It's me, open the door." Michaela spat at him.

The door flew open, "I'm so sorry Michaela my dear, you can never be to careful around here."

"That's quite alright Olly dude." Oliver actually looked scared, but a little un happy that she called him 'Olly dude'.

"Why on earth do you have Amelie's play thing with you, surely she will tell Amelie of your arival? Although by the looks of your very flashy car, she may already be aware."

"Olly, she will not think I would show up in something so obvious, and Claire will not tell Amelie anything, not when I tell her what Amelie's been hiding from her."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"That's between Claire and myself Oliver, don't be so nosey." She seemed angry with him now, like when a parent uses the childs full name to punish them.

Oliver sighed and stepped aside to let Michaela and myself through.

When we were inside, Oliver slammed the door and bolted the locks, he then turned to face us, "You may talk in my office, but please don't be to long, I think it would be unwise for you to stay here for a long period of time."

"I wasn't planning to, I'm not stupid Oliver."

She turned her back on him and strode towards his office, she stopped and the door,

"Well, come on Claire, let me fill you in on your life."

_*Shane's P.O.V*_

I was finally done screwing the door back onto its hinge, it didn't take as long as I thought. Now I had to sit, by myself and wait for Claire, I don't know what was wrong with me, why didn't I follow them, or insist I went with them, I just stood here like a dick.

I hated this house without Claire, Eve and Michael, I missed Michael so much I still felt so guilty for his death, he would never have let Claire go off with some stranger, no matter how intimidating she was.

I had to do something, but what? It was allways Claire or Michael that went to get Amelie or Myrnin, I wouldn't even know where to find Amelie, that left me with Myrnin.

_*Claire's P.O.V*_

I watched as Michaela paced up and down behind Olivers desk, she kept furtively glancing over at me, I was sat nervously in the chair across from Olivers desk, waiting for her to explain what was going on.

She finally sat down in the chair opposite me and placed her elbows on the desk. She leant across the table towards me and gazed into my eye's.

"Claire, how much do you know about you past?"

"Well, before I moved to Morganville my life was pretty boring, nothing exciting ever happened to me."

"That is because we made it that way, we wanted you out of Morganville. You see, people who grew up in Morganville usaully turn out to be quite tough, we wanted to see if you would still be tough if you grew up elsewhere." 

"So, is that it?" That seemed pretty lame, I was hoping it would be something much more exciting.

"No, ofcourse not Claire, that was just one of the perks of your return, no your here for a much bigger reason."

She continued to stare at me, as if trying to read my expression.

"Well, you were born in Morganville for a start."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were, and the people you think are your parents, adopted you when we were trying to get you out of here. You were only weeks old when you left."

"Who are my parents, because no one leaves Morganville, so they should still be here." I was so shocked, Michaela had only just begun to explain things to me adn my life was already becoming a lie.

"I am your mother."

This was such a Star Wars moment, I couldn't believe it, Michaela was a vampire though. "But, your a vampire." Was all I could say.

"You were the last experiment, well before Michaels and Eve's child."

"But I thought it was only male vampires who could take part in the experiment." My intelligence and determination to out smart everyone was taking over my shock and need to cry.

"I take it Myrnin hasn't looked through the rest of the book yet?" She looked amused, I couldn't believe that this women was my mother.

"Well, your father and I were having an affair, he had a son at home and a human wife, but we wanted a child of our own, so Myrnin helped us out, although I knew I would have to send you to another town so I wiped his memory."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. But, if I'm half vampire, why don't I drink blood, or have any vampire abilities."

"Because you have a vampire mother, meaning you are more human than vampire, just incredibly intelligent, half breeds with male vampire parents are more vampire than human."

"So, who's my father?"

"I'll get to that." She looked as though she really didn't want to tell me. "First I need to explain everything a little more to you."

"Well, Amelie is my sister and all the other vampires absolutely hate me for what I did."

"So, Amelie is my auntie, why do they all hate you, I thought you erased Myrnin's memory?"

"I only erased Myrnin's memory, he knew about you, he just didn't know it was him who helped me."

"Why were they so angry, no one hates Eve and she's doing the same thing."

"At the time Amelie had banned half breeding, you were the first in about 30 years. Also everybody in the town adored your fathers wife, the bitch, she took him back you know, he still wont speak to me."

"Why did you have me, if you knew you would have to get rid of me?"

"I knew I would have to give you up, but I also knew you would return, I'm used to waiting along time for things."

"Why doesn't Amelie want you here, you said she's your sister."

"Amelie and I have never seen eye to eye, not since we were kids, I was turned about 10 years before her, I was allways our fathers favourite, no matter how much I hated his guts." I hadn't even thought about it, Bishop was my grandfather! This really was to much to take in.

"She banished me from the town about 10 years ago, I hated her for it, I really had wanted to be here when you returned."

"Why did she banish you?"

"Regretably I had contact with our father, not by my own choice and it wasn't my fault, she never believed me. He contacted me and Being an idiot I replied to his letter, I said no nice words to him, I told him to stay out of Amelie's town but she didn't listen, she thought I was planning a revolt."

"During my time away I tried to find our father so I could kill him and prove my loyalty to my sister-"

"I thougt you didn't get on with Amelie, why would you want to be loyal to her."

"At the end of the day, even though we didn't get along brilliantly, she's still my sister, and I am proud of everything she has acheived in Morganville."

"So, how come your back now? And if Oliver loves you so much, why does he hate me?"

"Oliver isn't supposed to know who you are, but he does because I told him, no one else appart from him and Amelie knows that you are my child. The reason he 'hates' you is that I only told him who you were when we made contact a few years ago, he explained to me that he hadn't cared to much for you and I enstructed him to carry on acting that way, so as not to make it obvious to Amelie what was going on."

"Anyway, I didn't find Bishop-"

"How did you cantact Oliver? I thought they checked all the emails and post in and out of Morganville."

"They did, but then you killed Ada, well done by the way i was so proud, and Oliver and I started talking once more, he has been filling me in on what you've been doing."

"_Anyway_, I didnt find Bishop, so I went to the town I had sent you to, I found your 'parents' and they informed me that they didn't think you were ready to know about everything yet and they would send you to Morganville when they thought you were."

"When was that?"

"You would have been about 14."

"They were right, I don't think I would have been able to handle it then." I was in so much shock, I still wasn't sure what to say or how to conduct myself. "You never answered my question, what brought you back now?"

"Well, Oliver informed me of your pregnancy, I'm excited about being a grandmother." She said it so simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This was all so unreal, I couldn't believe she was my mother, she had seemed so mean and bitchy when she came to our door. Maybe I took after my father instead of her. Which reminded me I still didn't know who he was.

"So, who's my father?"

"John Glass."

**Dun dun duuuunn...**

**Cliffy mwah ha ha ha :)**

**here's some yummy shout outs to make up for it, **

**I'mAColdOne, **_Thankyou :) You gave such a random review dude, I LOVE IT! I love that guy of family guy, he makes me lol. So errr no it's not a girl version of Michael, but Michaels Claires brother, bet you weren't expectin that ay, ay? lmao cheers hope your not bad that i took aaaggggeeess to update, but college is wearin me down, not good. ne way keep RnRing :) Alex x_

**Lightbulb Moments, **_Thankyou :) I hope I answered all your questions, I probably didn't so if you have any more, just ask and I'll try answer them next chapter :) Glad your even more interested lol, keep RnRing, Alex x_

**iwantmycookietato98, **_Thankyou :) So... not what you were expecting? I hope i managed to shock lol. I was gonna have her as one of Brandons relatives, but then i thought of this nice little twist and I loved it :) Keep RnRing, Alex x_

**Vamp lover 1, **_Thankyou :) hey dude! I haven't seen you this week, and you haven't been on facebook, whats that all about man? Your a bummer! lol love you really, get your arse round mine for some drinky? :) love youuuuuu Alex x_

**, **_Thankyou :) sorry for taking so long, I'm bad :( But i hope this chap was worth the wait, Keep RnRing, Alex x_

**pixieredd, **_Thankyou :) My hair is like dark purple nearly black, but really bright in the sun, i love it :) Whey... you got it, it was Amelie's sister, and Claire's mum, bet you didn't think it would be Claire's mum ay, ay? lol Yeah I have read the books, but I can't remember which one that's from either :/ oh well, thanks for RnRing, Alex x_

**markedvamp12, **_Thankyou :), Short but sweet and still apreciated lol, keep RnRing, Alex x_

**laraandkurtisfan97, **_Thankyou :) Lol, I loved Nikki from big brother, it was the only one I ever watched with her and Pete... fooking love Pete, nom. It's weird you should say that cos I have a few mates who I think might go the same way as your m8 Shannon lol. I am also very devoted to my DM's very proud, mine are older than me lol I love them :). I totally have Michaela's shoe's lol well cool. And yes, the purple hair is awesome i luuurve it. I'm technically a geordie so I got what you were saying before you translated it lol. made me chuckle. We are so weird, in like all of our review/shout out conversations we talk about dunking biscuits in different types of drink :) coz we're that cool! And thankyou, i'm loving college, glad I went back, And i really regret taking a year out lol. But errr I might be updating even less now, It's my 18th soon, so I don't think I need to explain what I'll be doing lol. AND omg you think I'm pretty wow I honestly dont get that alot lol, thankyou it made me smile :) Keep RnRing, Alex x_

**EmeraldEyes1994**, _Thankyou :) And I realised the Lambo thing after I published it, so I tried to cover my tracks in this chap lol, did it work? I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long Keep RnRing, Alex x_


	19. Teaser!

TEASER! Sorry anyone that's subscribed to my story this isn't a chapter, just letting everyone know what's going on and that there will be more chapters soon!

So basically, I haven't updated my story or even been on this site in nearly 3 years! I think it's about time I fix that!

I didn't abandon the story, I've just been so busy! I was 17 when I started the story and when I turned 18 I got a job and was legal to drink so I'll be honest I've been going out a lot so I haven't really had time, but I'm nearly 21 now and even though I should be partying and going out, I'm pretty bored of it and I miss writing!

I need to completely re-read the whole story again so I can get back into it, but hopefully I should be done with the next chapter asap!

So yeah, sorry to keep you guys waiting, I've had so many emails from you guys telling me to write more so here goes...

I'll do my best :)


	20. As I Swallow My Pride

**As I swallow my pride..**

_So, SO sorry, you only had to wait 3 years. It's not THAT long :p _

_Hope you enjoy..._

_Shane's P.O.V_

As I walked the short distance to Myrnin's lab, I didn't even look over my shoulder once. Which might seem normal anywhere but here. I just couldn't stop thinking about Claire. If anything happened to her, it would be completely on me. And I still blamed myself for Marcus killing one of our babies, and taking Michael away from us. I don't think I'd be able to handle causing any more damage.

Finally I was walking past the Day House, completely identical to the Glass House, and walking down the alley to Myrnins lab.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I knew something was off with that woman and I knew it would take more than just me to get to the bottom of it. Claire was definitely in danger and I was the ass hat that let her walk away with a creepy stranger, who broke down our door.

"Smooth move Shane" I muttered to myself.

Even though I knew this was the only way, and the last thing I should be thinking about was my ego, I couldn't help but picture the smirk Myrnin was gonna have on his ancient face when I asked him for help.

Myrnin wasn't answering, and Claire's the only person I know with enough balls to just walk in and if he was in hungry mood, well, I wouldn't be able to save Claire if I was being digested so I played it safe, not knowing what mood he was going to be in. I swallowed my pride and knocked again, harder this time.

The door swung open, slowly.

"What?!" Myrnin spat from the shadows.

"Oh hey Myrnin, great to see you too."

"Shane? What do you want? I told you, no more visits! Miss Rosser doesn't need any more pity!"

So Myrnin was in a great mood...

"I'm not here to see Eve, Myrnin, I need your help."

Aaaaand there was the smug grin.

"Aah, of course you do." He gushed, sarcastically "and what can I do for you, Mr Collins?"

He was humouring me. I did NOT have time for Myrnins crazy bullshit!

"I think Claire's in trouble."

That got his attention.

"What? Where is she? What did you do!?" All trace of humour gone from his voice, he sounded angry.

"I haven't done anything, I don't know where she is. She went out with some strange woman I don't know, she claims she's an old family friend, but I've never heard Claire talk about her before."

Myrnin went back to looking amused.

"So, Mr Collins, you've disturbed me because little Claire has a friend you've never heard of and she willingly went out with her? This _is_ serious, I'll grab the stakes!" He laughed at me.

I was actually starting to miss the crazy Myrnin that NEVER made sense. Since he'd been cured and had the occasional sane moment, he was a real smart ass.

"Think about it Myrnin, how would Claires _family friend _just be able to stroll into Morganville and knock on our door, well she didn't knock exactly, did I mention that she bashed our door down!?"

Myrnin came at me so fast I thought he was going to punch me.

"NO Mr Collins, you did NOT mention that. Do you not think that would have been a good starting point for this conversation!?" He ranted, "You're right it does sound off, and now we've wasted time with your lack of taking this serious. I'll be telling Claire about this when we find her!"

Typical Myrnin! Always ready to jump up Claires ass and blame me for something!

"Let's go Mr Collins, before you waste any more time!"

_Claire's P.O.V_

"_So, who's my father?"_

"_John Glass."_

I sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. This couldn't be right, one of Monica's stupid pranks maybe? Maybe this Michaela was insane? Every possible possibility went through my head in those few silent moments. Everything but the possibility that any of this could be true.

"No..." Was all I could manage to say, and even that came out as a raspy whisper.

"Yes." Michaela simply replied.

But, John Glass was such a kind man, who loved his wife. None of this made any sense to me, I just couldn't bring myself to even contemplate believing any of it.

Just as I was about to further question Michaela, Oliver stormed into the room.

"Times up," He said this to Michaela, as usual ignoring that I was even here.

No! I thought to myself, I had so many questions!

"That blithering fool Myrnin and the girls lap dog of a boyfriend are looking for her."

I swear the day Shane listens to me and just STAYS home, hell will freeze over!

"I've sent them on their way, I think they're heading over to the university, get her home, you don't want Myrnin to see you."

Michaela looked as though she couldn't decided whether or not to listen or to snap Oliver's neck.

"Fine, let's go Claire. We'll continue this at a later date."

I had so many questions, but I knew there would be no point pressing any further right now. At least this would give me a change to talk to Shane about all this.

We walked through the rear door, but as we were walking towards Michaela's car, I couldn't help but feel as if this was a trap. I saw a movement behind a nearby wall, and a figure emerged..

"Michaela!?" Oh crap, it was Myrnin!

I felt Oliver move around us to join Myrnin, and Shane, who had come out from behind the car.

Oliver and Michaela exchanged a look of pure hatred, then Olivers gaze shifted to the back door of Common Grounds that he had just emerged from. I looked around just in time to see Amelie gliding outside to join us.

"Claire, get away from her. Right now." Shane sounded urgent, and absolutely terrified.

I had no idea what was going on. Myrnin stood beside Oliver, nodding in agreement and ushering me to go to him. Even Oliver seemed to look concerned.

I didn't want to leave Michaela's side, I didn't know if her story was true, but I did know that I felt a strong connection to her and I wanted to know more. She looked terrified now, I hadn't seen her look behind her, but I could tell she knew who was there. She hadn't said a word since we'd stepped outside.

"Claire." Amelie spoke softly, but commanding at the same time. "Listen to Shane, go over to him and leave. No matter what she's said, this doesn't concern you."

This made Michaela mad. It was as if the fear drained out of her, and a flood of rage washed over.

She spun round to face Amelie, I took this opportunity to go to Shane.

"What's going on?!" I whispered to Shane as I neared him.

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed my hand and ran, pulling me with him.

I had no idea what Myrnin had told him, but I had never seen him like this. Even when we were running from Eve. He was horrified, and it chilled me to the bone...

_Ok, so my cliff hangers aren't as good as they have been but I haven't worked on this story in 3 years so I'm a little rusty :p But even if it wasn't up to the usual standard, I'll get there in the next chapter. Which I'm gonna spend a bit more time on, so I can come up with some of those awesome twists you guys love so much :)_

_Honestly I rushed this chapter as I'm excited to be back on the website and I was desperate to write something. _

_Thank you to everyone for reviewing and emailing me begging me to update... it's 100% made me want to carry on and start all this again, so thank you._

_Anyway, let me know what you thought and what you thought for the next chapter._

_I usually do shoutouts at the bottom here, but because I've been away for so long, I've logged back in and found SO many emails and I've had 3 years worth of reviews, not just on the last chapter but all of them. So I'm gonna start a fresh with shoutouts for anyone that reviews this chapter :)_

_Keep reading :) _

_Alex xx_


End file.
